Todo florece en primavera
by Medusse
Summary: Los petalos vuelan, el arena también. En un clima humedo, azotado recientemente por la lluvia es donde las flores crecen con más vigor. Temari escoge un mal momento para viajar a Konoha. Sin embargo, ignora que ese momento será el mejor y el exacto. Shikamaru confirmará que es en las sombras en donde las cosas suelen ser menos complicadas, menos problemáticas. #Shikatema #lemon
1. Chapter 1 Un festival

Nota del autor

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que no me apegaré tanto a la cronología del mundo ninja tal cuál es. Así que no esperen datos precisos. Este es mi primer intento escribiendo algo de ellos dos, las ganas habían estado desde siempre pues son una de mis Ships favoritas. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la autoridad del universo de Naruto. Pues espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

El sol le quemaba en la espalda y en sus pestañas le molestaban las traviesas partículas de arena que se adherían a ellas. Los párpados yacían caídos, cansados, aburridos.

Llevaba dos días viajando desde su aldea natal hacia la vecina ¿Y por qué? Los motivos para tan cansador viaje no eran más que políticos. Para Temari ser la hermana del Kazekage y la embajadora de Sunagakure se resumía en que sobre sus hombros recaía la mayor parte del trabajo, del papeleo proveniente de los asuntos internos que conllevaba dirigir una aldea completa.

Hacía un mes atrás le había tocado viajar a la aldea escondida de las nubes, pero ahora el turno era de Konohagakure, lo que le parecía menos tedioso ya que, en ese lugar tenía conocidos a los cuales podía llamar "amigos".

De entre ellos destacaba aquel joven perezoso, quien como consejero también de su autoridad, le correspondía delegarla y acompañarla en su estadía.

Aquello se les había tornado una rutina: Temari llegaba a la aldea y era recibida por él, luego buscaban hospedaje para la extranjera y al otro día comenzaban el trabajo.

Solían pasar tardes completas en compañía, conversando, cenando, trabajando.

— Solo espero que hayan habitaciones disponibles, estoy agotada. — gruñó la rubia mientras arrastraba sus pies por el camino de musgo que terminaba en aquellas dos grandes compuertas.

Konoha era frío en cuanto a temperatura se refería, pero a la vez resultaba más cálido que Suna, la gente le brindaba esa calidez de la que era carente aquella seca población del desierto. Konoha tenía un clima completamente distinto y extrañamente, a Temari le encantaba.

El dosel de árboles que marcaba el sendero hacia la aldea oculta de la hoja era un paraje hermoso en donde los tintes de verde y sus derivados coloreaban la diversa vegetación que le recibía.

Y más allá, parado contra la madera de la entrada, con los párpados entrecerrados y el cansancio delineándole las rosadas ojeras, estaba él. Vestía con su típica chaqueta de Chunin, el pelo sujeto en una coleta alta y en sus labios... La mala costumbre que había cogido últimamente.

— Quítate eso de la boca. ¿No te basta con todos los ninjas peligrosos que amenazan con matarte? Además de eso les ayudas envenenándote con esa porquería. Vaya Shikamaru... Y decían que eras la mente más brillante de Konoha. —

— Y soy la mente más brillante, de eso estoy seguro... En mi cabeza, tenía un 100 % de posibilidades de que tu saludo fuese un insulto, ataque o algo similar pero desagradable. Y acerté. —

— Imbécil. — bufó la rubia, chasqueando la lengua. Rebasándolo sin siquiera mirarlo o detenerse a saludar, pero ocultando una pequeña sonrisa que nacía y moría justo en la comisura derecha de su labio.

— Es un gusto verte nuevamente Temari. — saludó, mofándose de ella con una juguetona media sonrisa, se giró sobre sus talones despegando su espalda de la madera y la siguió rumbo al interior de su aldea.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, mientras las divagaciones comenzaban dentro de la cabeza de la rubia y sus preciosas esmeraldas analizaban a su acompañante de reojo.

Él estaba más alto.

A pesar de ser tres años menor y en la infancia haber sido un par de centímetros más bajo, ahora Shikamaru lucia formidable. Seguía siendo el chico delgado de siempre, pero se podía ver en su torneado cuerpo cómo la madurez había hecho de las suyas.

Por su parte, Temari no tenía nada que envidiarle. Siempre había sido una de las Kunoichi con mejor figura, tenía caderas, busto y piernas. No en las proporciones de ninjas como Hinata o Ino, pero tampoco le faltaba como a Sakura. Era considerada la princesa de la arena, una mujer codiciada por cada hombre de su aldea pero temida por su duro carácter. Inquebrantable, decidida, independiente y formidablemente fuerte.

— Eh... Que problemático. — espetó el menor, haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento, trayéndola de vuelta a las abultadas calles de Konoha.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es común que haya tanta gente en las calles? — preguntó con un dejo de fastidio, pero sin estarlo realmente. Aquello le salía tan natural que no podía evitarlo.

— Se preparan para el festival de la hoja. Una celebración que se lleva a cabo cuando el último de los árboles ha brotado. Como estamos en primavera, las Kunoichi participan de una competencia de arreglos florales, se hace un festival y se adorna todo. Es demasiado ruidoso y colorido para mi gusto...— comentó Shikamaru, explicándole la situación, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de resignación y su brazo derecho se alzaba rascándose la nuca, como uno más de sus perezosos hábitos.

— Un festival... Buen momento elegí para venir. — soltó Temari, ahora sí con real fastidio.

— Si, es problemático... Pero es el momento en que todos se ven felices. No está mal una vez al año. — se resignó él, buscándole la parte buena de aquel lío.

— ¿Crees que haya una residencia desocupada? — preguntó con un leve tono de preocupación, pues la rubia moría por dejarse caer sobre una cama, dormir y descansar su cuerpo de aquel maltratador viaje del que venía.

— Lo dudo, mercaderes de otras regiones vienen para este festival, el hospedaje debe de estar lleno. — mencionó Shikamaru, haciendo que las esperanzas de la rubia cayeran al suelo.

Ella dejó un fuerte codazo en las costillas del adverso, haciendo que él se estremeciera, sorprendiera y quejara del injusto castigo.

— ¡Y eso por qué! ¡Maldición! — alegó, mientras se doblaba y consolaba el lugar de su cuerpo que había sido atacado.

— "Temari, no debes preocuparte de eso, aparté una habitación apenas supe que vendrías" eso esperaba escuchar. — le recriminó con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo molestia. Aunque muy en el interior se sentía tan agotada que los ánimos no le daban para siquiera molestarse con el menor.

— Claramente reservé la mejor suite del país del fuego, especialmente para usted Lady Temari. — soltó mientras movía su mano a modo de reverencia, burlándose de la mayor.

Fue en aquel momento en que ella sujetó el pesado abanico que colgaba desde su espalda dispuesta a mandar a volar a Shikamaru, no le importaba que a su alrededor estuviera plagado de residentes de la aldea... pero su cuerpo se vio paralizado por aquella técnica que conocía más que bien.

Su sombra había sido poseída más que rápido.

Ella elevó sus esmeraldas hacia el menor, alzó una ceja y lo miró. Él comprendió, deshizo su Jutsu y la liberó. Temari retiró sus manos del arma y reacomodo su vestido mientras pensaba en lo rápido que su amigo se había vuelto y abandonaba la idea de darle una paliza.

• • •

El sol comenzó a caer y en las piedras de las esculturas de los cuatro Hokages se veía reflejado el anaranjado color del crepúsculo, dándole una imagen imponente. El viento soplaba con un frío aliento que mecía las copas de los árboles creando un susurro único, una canción que solo aquella aldea sabía interpretar. Las hebras rubias de Temari danzaban y su piel se veía algo resentida por las gélidas caricias, se apreciaba el cansancio en ella.

Shikamaru yacía a su lado, apoyado con ambos codos sobre la barandilla. No le importaba ver aquel paisaje desde ese punto tan alto, por ello, él le daba la espalda. Conocía cada detalle de la aldea como la palma de su mano, pues los había estudiado hasta el cansancio, así que no necesitaba estar tan ensimismado como la chica que le hacía compañía. Shikamaru también estaba tan acostumbrado al clima, a la fresca brisa que corría en los atardeceres que su cuerpo no se estremecía ni en lo más mínimo.

— Tengo una idea, tal vez no te agrade, pero podrías buscarle solución mañana. Mi madre está fuera por el festival, quiero decir... Está en la aldea pero tiene cosas que hacer y se está hospedando donde los Akimichi. Mi padre tiene asuntos en los terrenos del clan, con todos los cambios de primavera el bosque y los animales necesitan atención. — comentó él, sin mirarla.

— La casa está desocupada, estos días he estado solo. Hay habitaciones disponibles. Descansa hoy ahí, mañana sigue buscando un hospedaje. Aunque podrías quedarte ahí durante tu estadía, no me molestaría. — mencionó mientras se cubría la boca y ahogaba un profundo bostezo.

La rubia, quien estaba analizando los detalles de la ajena aldea reclinada sobre la baranda, al oírlo enderezó su postura con alarma y lo miró con sigilo.

¿Sería una buena decisión aceptar la propuesta del chico? Pensó, pues de alguna u otra manera la idea le causó un extraño nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Shikamaru al sentir cómo la persistente mirada de Temari le observaba con una extraña expresión. Él solía ser bueno adivinando los pensamientos de las personas, sin embargo, con ella le resultaba casi imposible saber en qué pensaba.

— ¿Estaremos solos? — preguntó ella.

— Eh... Si. — contestó dubitativo. Buscando, intentando deducir cuál era el punto de Temari.

La rubia cerró los ojos, suspiró resignada y se paró frente al menor, alzó su índice señalándolo mientras fruncía el ceño.

— Si te atreves a intentar algo... Eres hombre muerto. — advirtió, con firmeza.

Shikamaru se demoró un par de segundos en procesar lo que ella intentaba insinuar, la observó con tranquilidad, negó y se volteó, emprendiendo camino hacia las escaleras.

— Me gustan las mujeres Temari y a ti te veo como uno de los chicos. — soltó una vez que la distancia entre ambos era segura. Buscando cortar la extraña atmosfera densa que les había envuelto.

Temari al oírlo frunció el ceño con más fuerza, cogió con rapidez su arma ninja que reposaba tranquila en su espalda y se escuchó una ventisca asesina, la cual azotó con toda la ira de una mujer a la cual le recalcaban la poca feminidad que poseía.


	2. Chapter 2 Situaciones incomodas

El agua estaba justo en la temperatura correcta y la espuma cubría su anatomía, pegándose en sus peligrosas curvas. El vapor le abría los poros y exfoliaba su cansada piel, cubriendo además con una densa y húmeda nube la habitación.

— Moría por esto. — murmuró ella dejando reposar su cabeza contra la bañera y olvidándose de todo, perdiéndose por completo en lo relajante que se sentía un baño después de tanto.

Temari al final de cuentas, había aceptado la amable oferta de Shikamaru. Estaba tan cansada que ni su orgullo ni nada era tan grande como para rechazarlo. Además, ambos dormirían en distintas habitaciones, no era algo tan terrible. Nadie llegaría, nadie les molestaría. Solo lo ocuparía para dormir y ya estaba, al día siguiente se preocuparía de buscar un lugar.

En la cocina, Shikamaru salteaba verduras y hervía un par de especias y condimentos. Sabía que el clima de la arena era muy distinto al de la hoja, también conocía a su huésped y sabía que algo caliente le vendría bien, por eso mismo se había decidido a una combinación de sopa con fideos, acompañado de cebollín y diversos trozos pequeños de carne.

— Me agrada como te ves en la cocina... Te queda la imagen de alguien útil. Tal vez en un futuro piense en contratar tus servicios. Me vendría bien una empleada doméstica. — su burló ella al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

— No deberías insultar al cocinero, porque luego podría tener un accidente con la sal en tu plato. — soltó él mientras la miraba de reojo notando como ella se acomodaba el cabello suelto hacia un costado.

— ¿Quieres volver a volar por los aires, Nara? — contestó altiva la rubia, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba su espalda contra la pared.

— No gracias, mi cabeza y yo te lo agradeceríamos. — bufó el dueño de casa, volteándose a mirarla directamente, dejándole a la vista aquella abolladura en su frente resultado de la reprimenda que le había dado Temari horas antes.

La princesa de Suna vestía con una yukata casual de un solo color, algo cómodo y ligero, la tela era del típico tono lavanda que tanto le gustaba. Sus cabellos aún destilaban agua y reposaban sobre sus hombros sin las habituales coletas que ella solía llevar. Shikamaru la observó, habían sido pocas las veces en las que la había visto así de casual y libre, la imagen le agradaba, aún más por ese aire que desprendía ella: _tan naturalmente amable y terca._ Pensó él.

Ambos cenaron en silencio, si bien el menor no era un artista en la cocina, había preparado un Udon espléndido y sabroso, o al menos eso le había parecido a ella. Durante la cena se dedicaron a comer y luego sin más, levantaron la mesa, lavaron los trastes trabajando en equipo, sin insultar, golpearse o molestarse. Al terminar ambos fueron a la sala a descansar siendo Temari la primera en ocupar el lugar.

La noche no había demorado en caer. La oscuridad de los alrededores era menguada por el foco de luz que traía consigo aquella celebración de la que era víctima Konoha. El ulular de las aves en los tantos árboles que residían en la aldea aportaban compases de música a la serenata natural. Fuera de las ventanas de la casa del clan Nara, la oscuridad recaía con más intensidad.

¿Era acaso un requisito para ellos vivir entre las sombras?

Temari no lo sabía, era primera vez que estaba ahí, pero aun así le parecía un lugar agradable aunque un tanto monótono. Su mirada viajó a su alrededor estudiando los detalles de aquella familia. En las paredes había estantes llenos de pergaminos, libros, mapas y más material de lectura. La casa de los Nara residía en un lugar bien apartado del centro de Konoha, estaba junto a un bosque que se podía apreciar desde la ventana, uno imponente que de solo observar la densa cantidad de árboles que contenía le erizaba la piel.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? — le sorprendió por detrás el menor, entregándole un trago de sake.

— Da la impresión de que miles de ojos están observándote. — murmuró ella ensimismada, aún mirando por la ventana.

— Y así es. — contestó tajante pero con una sonrisa cómplice sin entregarle más información sobre aquel lugar sagrado de su clan, ofreciéndole el vaso y retirándose hasta el tablero de Shogi que permanecía ahí desde tiempos inmemoriales.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? — preguntó la rubia tras voltear hacia él, dar un sorbo del bebestible y apartar la vista del exterior.

— Eh... ¿Debería? Creo... No. — soltó Shikamaru moviendo la primera pieza del tablero, iniciando así el juego.

— Eres un...— bufó ella, moviéndose y tomando lugar frente a él, nuevamente como su contrincante. — Fue en los exáme... — continuó, jugando y ocupando así su turno.

— Exámenes Chunnin, los hermanos de la arena, el escuadrón que guiaba Baki. — afirmó él interrumpiéndola, mientras movía una de las piezas de Shogi.

La rubia sonrió, él lo recordaba, tan solo había fingido para erizarle los pelos. Luego arrugó el ceño, ¿Acaso Shikamaru disfrutaba de verla enojada?

— Cuando nos tocó luchar pensé en que eras imbécil. A decir verdad, aún hay ocasiones en que lo pienso... Pero cuando me hiciste caer en tu trampa, aprendí a no juzgar a un oponente por muy idiota que parezca. — soltó Temari cuando su turno llegó, esbozando una divertida pero malévola sonrisa.

— Eso es un halago o... Me estás insultando. — preguntó el dueño de casa, mirándola de soslayo.

— Tal vez ambas. — comentó ella, dejando salir una sonrisa tan natural que Shikamaru, por un minuto, se contagió de ella.

Él sonrió y sintió una extraña comodidad. Movió su pieza, sin descuidar el juego y continuó mirándola.

— Jamás voy a olvidar aliviado que me sentí al verte llegar cuando Tayuya me tenía. — recordó mientras cruzaba sus piernas y acomodaba su posición.

— Debía devolverte de alguna forma la humillación que me hiciste sentir en los exámenes. — contestó la rubia alzando una de sus cejas, con una media sonrisa curvándole los labios.

— Pero entonces no lo has hecho, sigo estando por delante. Te salvé de morir rebanada por Kujaki ¿Recuerdas? — aclaró el chico mientras tomaba el vaso que le correspondía y bebía un corto sorbo de alcohol.

Ella sonrió y le tiró una de las piezas asestándole en la cabeza, el por su parte sonrió y ambos continuaron hasta terminar la partida.

• • •

Un calor familiar le coloreó las mejillas, sus párpados se sentían pesados y sus movimientos eran más lentos que de costumbre. Era evidente para ella que el alcohol le había producido efecto más rápido debido al cansancio que se traía encima desde la arena. Además, jamás pensó que aquel estúpido juego de mesa les tomaría más de tres horas. Temari sabía que su compañero era un estratega de los mejores, un ninja sumamente inteligente. Sin embargo, ella también lo era, no en las dimensiones de Shikamaru pero Temari destacaba por ser de los cerebros más brillantes de Sunagakure.

— Creo que ya es hora de dormir. — mencionó Temari, algo fastidiada por no poder ganarle al menor.

— ¿Rindiéndote? — se burló Shikamaru, quién también tenía sueño pero lo ocultaba bien.

—No, solamente sé reconocer que es tarde. Que mañana tengo demasiado trabajo. Es cuestión de responsabilidad Shikamaru pero comprendo que no tengas idea de qué es eso. — atacó la rubia, bebiendo lo último que quedaba en su vaso.

— Bien, te dejaré dormir en mi habitación. Está más decente que las demás. — agregó al ponerse de pie y estirar su anatomía.

Shikamaru la guió, dejándola en el dormitorio propio y tras ello, se marchó a la habitación continua, tirándose sobre un futón plagado de pergaminos. Los apartó e intentó conciliar el sueño.

• • •

Unos tersos labios le susurraban al oído y una voz ya conocida le invitaba a voltearse. Delgados y finos cabellos dorados caían en su mejilla mientras sus manos rodeaban la estrecha cintura de aquella mujer. Ella estaba a su lado, colándose en la habitación, metiéndose bajo sus sabanas.

Un calor interno comenzó a diseminar la imagen despertándolo, haciendo que un pesado suspiro saliera de sus labios al notar como todo había sido un sueño.

• • •

La sombra morada que le delineaba los ojos era más intensa que de costumbre pues no había podido pegar un ojo durante toda la noche. Estaba realmente fastidiado y sabía que de poder, se quedaría todo el día durmiendo. Pero debía cumplir con su trabajo en la aldea, apoyar al Hokage y ser responsable. Al final, crecer era más problemático de lo que había pensado.

— Hey... Es tarde. — llamó a la puerta, sin éxito ni respuesta — Temari... ¿Aún sigues dormida? — repitió y al no obtener nuevamente respuesta, decidió ingresar para comprobar pues tal vez ella ya se había marchado.

Al entrar se encontró con ella, tendida sobre el futón. La tela de sus ropas se había deslizado hacia abajo dejando expuestos sus hombros y parte del comienzo de sus pechos. Estaba de lado, una de sus piernas salía de las sábanas y mostraba aún más piel hasta la altura de sus muslos. Shikamaru tragó saliva, sintió como la sangre le hervía en segundos y recordó las imágenes que no le habían dejado dormir.

— Qué carajos miras... ¡Pervertido! — atacó la rubia aún somnolienta, mientras se revolvía en las sábanas para sentarse.

— Te- Temari, llamé dos veces y no contestaste. — se defendió Shikamaru, sintiendo arder su cuerpo.

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en ambos rostros, ella al notar como en el pantalón de él se veía claramente el contorno de su erección, una erección que llevaba su nombre, que ella había provocado.

Y él, se ruborizó tras verse atrapado espiando y al recordar cada pensamiento que había evitado que él conciliará el sueño. Pensamientos pervertidos, pensamientos sobre ella.

Y era simple naturaleza, ambos tenían ya la edad para atraerse, Shikamaru era tres años menor que ella, tenía 20 y la princesa de Suna le ganaba con 23. Edad más que suficiente.

Ambos estaban ahí, estáticos, mirándose a los ojos, con la respiración agitada y el lívido tan denso en el aire del cuarto que podía cortarse con un kunai.

— ¿Shikamaru? ¿Aún no te vas? —

Las cejas del pelinegro se alzaron con susto al escuchar esa tan familiar voz. Era Yoshiro Nara, su madre. Temari tomó las sábanas y se cubrió el pecho por instinto, miró a su camarada con alarma, haciéndole una mueca para que su brillante cerebro comenzara a funcionar, porque era ésta en las situaciones que de verdad le necesitaba. Debían evitar que ella les viera pues pensaría inmediatamente que habían pasado la noche juntos. Juntos en la misma cama.

Shikamaru se paralizó, Temari tomó su abanico, su mochila y la ocultó en el armario rápidamente, luego lo cogió a él por la solapa del chaleco táctico, tirándole hasta dentro del mueble.

— ¿Shikamaru? — llamó la mujer al abrir la puerta. Notó que la cama estaba desecha, pero no había rastro de su chico. Sin embargo, su ceño se frunció, había un perfume muy particular inundando toda la habitación y sin duda alguna era de mujer.

Yoshiro suspiró y negó, ya tendría tiempo para charlar con su hijo. Cerró la puerta y se marchó hacia la cocina.

Mientras tanto, dentro del armario ambos ninjas yacían pegados el uno contra el otro. Shikamaru sentía la presión del abanico de Temari en su espalda, la abultada mochila le empujaba los pies y sus manos sostenían la cintura de su compañera. A la vez, Temari le sujetaban aún del cuello con fuerza, sentía como su pecho estaba presionado al de él y ambos cuerpos se oprimían entre sí por el reducido espacio. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros, Shikamaru podía sentir el intenso aroma del cuerpo de Temari, el cual le estaba asfixiado, embriagando, hipnotizando. Y ella era consciente de como en aquella posición la firme virilidad del menor le presionaba el muslo, muy cerca de su propia entrepierna causándole estragos, produciendo que su respiración fuese más agitada que antes.

Permanecieron así por más tiempo que el necesario, él podía ver cómo la ropa de la chica había resbalado nuevamente y sus hombros estaban descubiertos completamente. Sentía como los latidos de su corazón le bombeaban más y más sangre a cierta zona de su cuerpo, tenía el cerebro nublado. Quería dejarse rendir ante sus instintos y algo le gritaba que ella quería lo mismo.

Entonces él empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante, mientras le sujetaban de las caderas y sintió como ella se estremeció.

— ¿Qué carajos haces Shikamaru? — susurró lo bastante bajo para que solo él le escuchara. — ¿Quieres que tu madre nos encuentre? — musitó con dificultad.

Temari era consciente de que ambos lo deseaban. De qué moría por atender sus necesidades ocultas pero no era el momento. Tenían a Yoshiro pisándole los talones y debían cumplir con el trabajo.

— Debo vestirme. Luego... Debemos escapar. No quiero que piense que... Ya sabes. — comentó a voz baja, aumentando la presión con la que cogía la ropa del menor.

— Okey... — contestó seco Shikamaru, con la voz más ronca que nunca.

Aquello a Temari le derritió por dentro, suspiró y se convenció a sí misma que no sucedería nada en ese momento.

Salieron en silencio del armario, cuidando de no producir más ruido innecesario, Temari abrió su bolso y sacó de ahí las prendas que vestiría. Shikamaru se volteó hacia la pared y espero que ella se cambiara.

Estaba tentado, como nunca, quería sorprenderla justo en el momento exacto y dejarse llevar. Suspiró, apretó la mandíbula y observó lo notable que era su deseo, bajó su mano y acomodó su miembro de forma que no fuese tan evidente.

No recordaba haber sentido un deseo tan grande jamás. Aunque siempre Temari le había parecido hermosa, sobretodo sus piernas. Pero se desconocía, no era un chico que pensara en sexo muy a menudo, ni alguien que demostrara sus intenciones. Pasar una noche sin dormir le había dejado la mente desconectada, no pensaba con claridad ni actuaba acorde a su personalidad. Debía tranquilizarse o ella le daría una paliza.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se volteó y comprendió que era hora de marcharse.

Tras salir por la ventana y ocultar cualquier vestigio de que en esa habitación había dormido una mujer, ambos se dirigieron en dirección a la oficina del Hokage para comenzar con su jornada de trabajo.

Temari fue designada a completar formularios y Shikamaru tuvo que participar en la organización de los nuevos exámenes. Ambos en distintos lugares, durante el resto del día.

• • •

— Esto es realmente tedioso, Gaara debería designarme un junior, un ayudante que haga todo esto por mí. — bufó Temari en aquella solitaria oficina, rodeada de columnas de papeles. — ¿La madre de Shikamaru se habrá dado cuenta? No creo... Nos libramos por poco. — continuó divagando mientras revisaba unas facturas del comercio entre ambas aldeas.

— Shikamaru Nara... Quién diría que dentro de toda esa flojera y desinterés tuyo, eres un chico igual de pervertido, como todos. — gruñó mientras un leve rubor le coloreaba las mejillas.

— ¿Shika? ¿Un pervertido? Pagaría por ver eso. — soltó una voz, a sus espaldas. Una voz preciosa, amigable pero que desprendía un aire de elegancia.

Junto a la voz que sobresaltó a Temari una fragancia de flores frescas llenaron la habitación.

— ¿Qué hizo Shikamaru para que aun trabajando no dejes de pensar en lo pervertido que es? — soltó la rubia mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio y la miraba con diversión entremezclada con curiosidad.

— ¡Ino! ¡No es lo que piensas! — se defendió Temari mientras fingía estar sumida en una factura impaga.

— Bueno, no importa, me lo terminarás soltando si o si hoy. — mencionó tras una traviesa sonrisa.

— ¿Hoy? Ino... Tengo demasiado trabajo, llegué ayer y no tengo ánimos para irnos de copas. — soltó tajante, adelantándose a lo que siempre sucedía cada vez que ella visitaba la aldea.

— Beber no estaba dentro del plan... ¡Pero ahora que lo dices, será más divertido! Para lo que no hay discusión es para tu falta, Temari hoy se inaugura el festival y como sabes, los Yamanaka somos organizadores. Debes ir a ver la exposición. — sentenció a la vez que rodeaba el mesón y se acercaba hacia la contraria, por la espalda. — Lleva a Shikamaru y oblígalo a usar algo decente. — susurró a su oído y huyó antes de que Temari se atreviera a poner su palabra en discusión.


	3. Chapter 3 Floristería Yamanaka

El sol caía y desde la gran ventana de aquella casa los rayos penetraban con fuerza, dándole la vitamina D que necesitaba con urgencia su cuerpo. Había conseguido un lugar donde hospedarse y también adelantado bastante trabajo, pues había decidido concentrar su energía en eso y desechar todos los pensamientos que le atormentaban la paz mental. Todo su esfuerzo había rendido frutos, ahora tenía la tarde libre para prepararse y asistir por obligación a tan famoso festival del que Ino fanfarroneaba a destajo.

Temari tomó una ducha, secó su cabello y preparó uno de sus vestidos más elegantes. El conjunto se conformaba por un matiz negro, su banda colgaba de la cintura y el color carmín brillaba en sus labios. La chica no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había tomado tanto tiempo para maquillarse, pero estaba realmente contenta con el resultado.

Aseguró la puerta y bajó la escalera que daba a su provisorio hogar. Al voltear hasta el callejón que dirigía a la calle principal, observó una sombra que se mecía de lado a lado. Una silueta conocida.

— Diablos mujer... Cuánto te demoras. — bufó Shikamaru aún consumido por la oscuridad.

Él dio un paso hacia adelante, hasta dejarse ver por la luz la cual también le permitió mirar con atención a su adversa. Shikamaru vestía una camisa verde musgo con dos de los últimos botones cercanos al cuello desabrochados, unos pantalones de tela negros y calzaba unos zapatos del mismo color. Temari sonrió, no recordaba haberle visto tan guapo jamás.

— Te ves... Temible... Pero hermosa. — susurró apenas el ninja residente.

Shikamaru la miró de pies a cabeza, sin perderse ningún detalle de absolutamente todo de ella. Observó su cabello el cual se mantenía prisionero en esas coletas, miró sus ojos verdes que poseían esa mirada ruda, terca y asesina. Analizó el color de sus labios, los cuales le parecían tan apetitosos que las ganas de besarla le consumían.

Y cómo no, su figura envuelta en esas telas que joder, le brindaban una silueta perfecta. Al joven jamás le habían gustado las chicas delgadas y Temari contenía lo suficiente. Sus piernas eran gruesas y tonificadas, siempre había tenido un loco afán por ellas, aunque no con la intensidad que sentía justo ahora. La situación era extraña, más de lo normal, ya que sentía como si todas sus hormonas hubiesen despertado. Y recordar lo que había ocurrido durante esa mañana no ayudaba en nada.

La rubia sonrió con autosuficiencia, sintiendo un pequeño calor en su estómago.

— Tú no te quedas atrás. — comentó acercándose a él, sujetándole ambos hombros con las manos. — Pareces un caballero. — comentó. — lástima que te conozco y sé que no eres más que un haragán. — mencionó soltándolo y caminando hacia la calle.

Shikamaru hizo una mueca de protesta con su boca pero se resignó quedándose callado y dejándole tener la última palabra, siguió a la rubia.

La avenida principal de Konohagakure estaba repleta de aldeanos que paseaban y admiraban la belleza del festival. En los costados de las tiendas que se habían montado existían una diversa gama de colores y variedades de flores, luces de colores y un sinfín de olores exquisitos que se cocinaban al de los alimentos que se cocinaban. Ambos ninjas caminaron por el lugar deteniéndose en los puestos para admirar los productos que se vendían.

Temari estaba maravillada con la hermosa puesta en escena que había preparado aquel lugar e intentaba compararlo con su propio origen; En Sunagakure no había festivales, no se realizaban ceremonias ni días festivos, todo era monótono y tranquilo, el murmullo que se escuchaba en su aldea no era más que el del viento silbando en el árido desierto. Su realidad era absurdamente distinta a la de Konoha.

Shikamaru estaba cansado, su día había transcurrido junto a la hokague y los ancianos consejeros de la villa. Charlas extensas, discusiones sobre comercio, estrategias ninjas y tratados inconclusos, el trabajo había sido pesado pero se sentía recompensado con solo ver ese fulgor que iluminaba el rostro de su compañera. Temari sonreía con naturalidad, como una niña que veía por primera vez una flor.

...

El cielo estaba ausento de estrellas, la noche se caracterizaba por su frialdad y las nubes recubrían todo. Dentro de la Floristería Yamanaka todos disfrutaban como si fuese el último día de sus vidas. No importaban los peligros venideros fuera de la nación del fuego o de las aldeas vecinas, tan solo eran adolescentes disfrutando de una velada única. Tanto la madre de Choji como la madre de Shikamaru, se habían reunido para cambiar todo el interior de la conocida tienda Yamanaka, convirtiéndola así en una especie de restaurant. Naruto estaba sentado junto a Sakura y Sai, mientras que Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban en la mesa continua compartiendo esta con Tenten, Choji y Neji. Todos siendo casuales, compartiendo sin prejuicios ni diferencias.

— ¡Que bien que vinieron! — soltó ino al verlos, acercándose a ellos para tomar el pedido. — Y díganme, ¿Qué van a servirse? — preguntó mientras tomaba la libreta que escondía en el bolsillo del delantal.

— Necesito algo con alcohol. Después del día que tuve, es muy necesario. — comentó Temari.

— Somos dos. Ino que sea doble, mi día fue tan problemático. — agregó Shikamaru dejándose caer contra el respaldo del asiento.

...

Tras unos minutos de conversa entre los ninjas, debates sobre habilidades y comentarios acerca de los exámenes Chunin pasados, una mujer se acercó trayendo el pedido de ambos. Los dejó sobre la mesa y se quedó inclinada un momento, notando como más de un aroma se le hacía familiar.

— Aquí tienen. — afirmó haciéndose notar entre el murmullo de la conversación.

Shikamaru quien yacía con los ojos cerrados escuchando las disputas, notó la conocida voz y de inmediato se reincorporó, miró a la mujer y sonrió con una mueca de culpa.

— Mamá…— susurró, captando la atención de Temari, quien descuidadamente ya estaba bebiendo del vaso que le habían servido.

La rubia elevó la vista topándose con una oscura mirada que la observaba con minucioso detalle, como si ella supiera absolutamente todo lo que pensaba.

Temari dejó el vaso en la mesa e inmediatamente se presentó, con exagerada cordialidad haciendo que todos los presentes observaran la escena.

— Ya veo… — murmuró Yoshino, aún con el ceño fruncido. — Temari, la hermana de Lord Kazekage. — continuó sonriéndole con falsedad.

— Y la hija del cuarto Kazekage. Así que sí, es una persona importante. — comentó Choji quien se estaba atragantando con un platillo de carnes asadas.

Yoshino mantuvo la mirada fija a los verdes ojos de Temari, quien en su interior no podía estar más nerviosa de ese fortuito encuentro. Mientras tanto, Shikamaru las miraba sin entender por qué de pronto el ambiente se había vuelto tan denso. Pues para él, las mujeres eran problematicas y su madre era la viva imagen de su teoría.

— Es un gusto conocerla señora Nara. — se inclinó dando una venia de cortesía.

— Tranquila, no es necesaria tanta cordialidad. — comentó con un tono más amable, palmeándole el hombro. — Disfruten de la cena y cualquier cosa nos indican. — y dicho aquello se retiró volviendo a su labor.

La rubia suspiró y se sentó, dejó caer su espalda contra el respaldo del asiento y observó a un despreocupado Shikamaru que bebía y conversaba con Neji.

...

— Creo que ya es hora de irnos... — mencionó Shikamaru arrastrando un poco las palabras, haciendo notar su inevitable ebriedad. — Mañana Tsunade quiere reunirnos temprano. Es tan cruel...— se quejó mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldo y bostezaba.

Temari por su parte, estaba eufórica. Reía con Ino y Tenten de la nada, las tres en un estado muy alegre, sin rastros de sobriedad en sus cuerpos.

Ambos se despidieron y agradecieron la velada, Shikamaru tomó la delantera, caminando con la vista fija en sus pies. Podía darse cuenta de cómo todo se movía levemente, estaba mareado pero lúcido. Temari le siguió, moviéndose con más torpeza, pero sin perder la dignidad.

Un golpeteo en los tejados comenzó a orquestarse. Tenue, pero en un ascenso rápido. Las gotas caían salpicando a su paso, comenzando a humedecer cada centímetro de Konohagakure.

— ¿Qué? No puede ser... Esto solo sucede aquí. — gruñó la rubia mientras miraba hacia el cielo y sentía como las gotas de lluvia impactaban en su piel.

— Joder... Que problemático. — gruñó el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos e intentando pensar la opción más favorable de la situación.

— Vete rápido, tú vives lejos de aquí. — ordenó la mayor interrumpiendo los dispersos pensamientos de Shikamaru, con total autoridad. Como si su palabra fuese la ley.

— Mírate... Estás ebria. Debo llevarte a tu casa, recuerda que estás bajo mi cuidado mientras estés aquí ¿Eh? — reprochó el menor, con un convencimiento entorpecido.

— Estás igual que yo. — comentó sonriéndole cómplice. — ¿Qué clase de escolta es esta? — mencionó y entonces ambos soltaron un par de carcajadas.

Despreocupados, como si sus ropas no se estuvieran mojando y en sus pies, el barro no estuviese naciendo.

De un minuto a otro, el tintineo de las gotas se convirtió en un rugido. Ya no eran delgadas partículas que caían, más bien gruesas gotas que impedían la vista y la audición.

Temari miró con preocupación al chico y gruñó entre dientes. Él por su parte le tomó de los hombros y comenzó a caminar con ella a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4 Una noche humeda

La rubia sentía como la humedad le pesaba en el cuerpo, sus rubios cabellos estaban empapados y estilaban. Aquel vestido elegante que había lucido toda la noche ya no lo parecía, había perdido el encanto debido al remojo que se traía encima, se le pegaba a la piel y con los tacones que llevaba puestos se le dificultaba mucho caminar. El Glamour no combinaba bien con la lluvia.

El aguacero que caía sobre Konoha era despiadado, no le había importado ni el festival, ni el arduo trabajo de los aldeanos que habían adornado las calles. Todo ahora era barrido por el intenso manto de lluvia que azotaba la aldea y los pétalos de distintos colores navegaban por las corrientes de las calles, víctimas de la masacre.

Un chasquido seguido de un resplandor se vio en uno de los generadores por donde pasaba la pareja, las chispas saltaron y se extinguieron al momento. Y entonces, la aldea quedó entre las sombras de la noche, en total penumbra.

— ¡Estamos cerca! — gritó el menor en el oído de su compañera para que así su voz no fuese silenciada por la lluvia.

Caminaron a pasos rápidos por los callejones hasta llegar al lugar en donde la extranjera estaba quedándose. Subieron con dificultad la escalera debido al peso extra que llevaban, al alcohol que habían ingerido y a la oscuridad que se había producido por culpa de la falla eléctrica. Todo les jugaba en contra, pero absurdamente a ninguno de los dos parecía preocuparles, pues si habían lidiado con amenazas como Akatsuki, un simple apagón no era gran problema.

Temari abrió la puerta tras cuatro intentos fallidos y ambos se internaron en la seguridad de la casa.

— Mierda... Jamás había sentido una tormenta así. — se quejó mientras se quitaba el exceso de agua del cabello.

— Solo es una lluvia, de las fuertes... Pero ha habido peores en Konoha. — contestó él mientras se sacudía la humedad de la camisa.

Temari rápidamente se quitó los molestos zapatos y se acercó a la chimenea del lugar, pensó por unos segundos y encendió un par de maderos utilizando un sello explosivo de poco impacto. El fuego no demoró e iluminó la sala, siendo la única luz existente.

— No vas a irte con esta lluvia. — Ordenó.

Mi madre nos ha visto juntos, qué crees que pensará. — regañó el menor, mientras suspiraba para sus adentros y pensaba en lo difícil que sería explicarle a su madre toda esa problemática situación.

Yoshiro-san puede pensar lo que quiera. No voy a dejarte ir, vas a coger un resfrío o algo y será culpa mía. — sentenció la princesa de Suna, sonando imponente, como siempre.

La rubia lo miró e indicó que se aproximara al fuego. Shikamaru asintió, se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta donde se encontraba la mayor sin decir nada más. Como un niño obediente. La fugaz imagen de su madre apareció por un momento haciéndolo sonreír, Temari tenía un carácter de temer, igual a su progenitora.

El reflejo del fuego iluminaba danzante sus rostros, dando una imagen aún más poco constante de la que ya podían ver ellos debido a las copas de alcohol que les circulaban en la sangre.

— Quítate la camisa, está mojada. Te traeré algo para que puedas cubrirte. — soltó y se alejó, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Shikamaru suspiró sin remedio, no podía decir que no. Aquella mujer era demandante, terca, mandona y problemática. Desabrochó sus botones y dejó resbalar la prenda húmeda, tirándola a un costado. Desabrochó sus pantalones e hizo lo mismo, quedándose únicamente con sus boxer de color negro. Se inclinó más hacia el fuego y sintió como un ruido desde atrás le robaba la atención.

Temari traía consigo un futón, almohadas y una manta.

Vestía con una toga y se notaba que bajo eso, no traía nada más. Pues el menor alcanzo a notar aún en la oscuridad como se erguían por el frío los pezones de la chica.

Shikamaru suspiró, sin vergüenza, sin estupideces. Solo tomó las cosas y le ayudó a armar una cama muy cercana a la chimenea. Se envolvió en la manta y se sentaron ambos sobre el futón y mirando las llamas de fuego.

— Tienes músculos... Pensé que eras solo huesos, estás tan delgado. — comentó rompiendo el silencio, divertida y con las mejillas coloradas.

Por el frío, por el alcohol o tal vez por él. Era difícil de adivinar.

— No soy el chico que rescataste de Tayuya... Han pasado años de eso. — contestó él, mirando ensimismado el fuego.

— Si... Has crecido. — devolvió ella, imitándolo y quedándose un momento con la vista fija en las llamas.

— También tú... Te has puesto hermosa. — mencionó Shikamaru al minuto después.

— Qué dices, siempre lo he sido. Es solo que ahora eres un hombre y te das cuenta. — alegó, fingiendo estar ofendida. — Y vaya que tardaste en notarlo. — murmuró, más para sus adentros que para el contrario.

— ¿Soy un hombre? Así que me ves como uno. — atacó, esbozando una divertida pero floja sonrisa.

— Uno llorón, haragán y bueno para nada. — susurró mirándolo, sintiendo como el calor le comenzaba a brotar desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

— Entonces... — susurró el menor volteando su mirada hacia ella. — ¿Por qué el otro día en el armario huiste apenas tuviste oportunidad? — preguntó tomando desprevenida a la rubia, quien no se esperaba aquella jugada.

Temari demoró en contestar, quedó petrificada observando el oscuro color que contenía el iris del sucesor del clan Nara y a formular una respuesta en su cabeza lo soltó, enfrentando el juego del chico, desafiante como era ella.

— Hey... ¿Y qué pretendías que sucediera? — se atrevió a preguntar, retándolo a responder.

— No lo sé... — gruñó aun mirándola con intensidad. — Te pusiste nerviosa ese día... La gran Temari intimidada. — sonrió con el rostro iluminado por algo más que diversión.

La chica de la arena lo notó, no había visto esa faceta del menor. Estaba siendo coqueto, un galán y extrañamente le estaba resultando. Ella no sabía si se debía a las copas, la lluvia, el fuego o toda la mezcla de esos factores lo que producían que Shikamaru se viese tan atractivo justo en ese instante.

Te tienes fe Nara. Te encantaría verme así, cohibida, pero jamás te daré el gusto. — se defendió pues sabía en sus adentros que lo que él estaba diciendo era completamente cierto.

Había huido ese día, pero tampoco era ese el lugar ni el momento para pensar en obscenidades y era ahí en donde la mente del genio fallaba.

Entonces el pelinegro hizo lo que ella jamás pensó.

¿No? — susurró acercándose un par de centímetros hasta ella, haciendo que sus hombros se tocaran.

Temari contuvo la respiración, sintió un nudo en el estomagó y se defendió sin vacilar.

No. —

¿No? — insistió él, esta vez inclinándose hacía ella aumentado la proximidad de sus rostros.

No... — susurró, altiva. Mirando fijamente la oscura mirada del menor y sin retroceder ni un centímetro.

— Estas segura...— suspiró dejando que su aliento tibio chocara con los labios femeninos. Sintiendo como un extraño calor le nublaba aún más el pensamiento, haciendo que cada vez se desconociera y le resultara totalmente ajeno aquel impropio comportamiento.

— Shikamaru...— murmuró apenas ella, entrecerrando levemente sus ojos, dejando que sus deseos tomarán rienda de sus movimientos y decisiones.

Y entonces ambos asesinaron los pocos milímetros que les separaba. Las manos de Temari acariciaron las mejillas del menor en una primera caricia, como pidiendo permiso pero rápidamente sus brazos le rodearon el cuello cuidando en todo momento no tirar del cabello azabache que poseía él. Shikamaru la cogió de la cintura y movió su cuerpo de forma que quedase inclinado sobre ella, la cobija que traía en la espalda resbaló hacia atrás, dejando libre la desnudez del menor lo cual ella agradeció pues por primera vez podría acariciar esa piel que secretamente había deseado tanto tiempo.

Shikamaru la recostó sobre el futón y Temari separó las piernas instantáneamente rodeando la cintura del menor, dándole el espacio necesario para que él acoplara su cuerpo contra el suyo. Se quedaron así, besándose por un largo momento, disfrutando de sus sabores entremezclados, de la fusión de las temperaturas de sus cuerpos, de aquel beso que habían tramitado tanto. Hasta que la falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse. Sin embargo, la tregua no duró. La pausa fue exterminada por los labios de Shikamaru, los cuales volvieron a tomarla pero con más calma que segundos antes, haciendo que Temari se derritiera bajo él.

Las manos de él se mantenían en la cintura femenina, sin moverse hacia ningún extremo y Temari contenía las ansias de querer sentirlo ya. Ella mantenía la calma por fuera, única y exclusivamente para no darle la razón, pero por dentro, ansiaba que ese chico correcto se desviara del buen camino y por una vez, dejara la tranquilidad para otra ocasión.

La rubia aprovechó la oportunidad y deshizo la amarra de su toga haciendo que esta se abriera de par en par y dejase sentir a Shikamaru la calidez de su piel desnuda. Él ayudó a abrir la tela y miró centímetro a centímetro el cuerpo que tenía frente a sus ojos, analizó sus pechos, tan perfectos. Miró su abdomen y continuó en descenso hasta mirar su sexo. Frunció el ceño con dolor al notar como este yacía totalmente depilado y se convenció para no perder los estribos justo en ese momento.

El joven Nara era de naturaleza calculadora, se tomaba el tiempo para elegir su mejor movimiento y está no sería la excepción, no arremetería sin antes pensar ni disfrutar a su manera de esa chica.

— Uhm...— soltó un pequeño suspiro al sentir los labios del menor sobre su cuello, repartiéndole un sin fin de caricias, de besos, de lamidas y mordidas. Ella optó por enredar sus dedos entre las hebras del cabello ajeno y tirar de el sin exagerar las fuerzas.

Un calor insoportable cabalgada en su vientre, sus músculos estaban tensos y la lluvia que golpeaba con brutalidad fuera ya no era el tema principal de su velada, sino más bien las respiraciones agitada, acompasadas. Estas eran la melodía que inundaba la habitación, que marcaban la conexión que ambos habían tenido desde el primer momento en que se habían topado.

Temari lo deseaba con desespero y él a ella, pero la diferencia estaba en que Shikamaru no correría.

El chico permanecía besándole la piel, bajando hasta sus clavículas, dejándose caer sobre uno de sus pechos. Tomó con su izquierda aquel montículo y lo masajeo con delicadeza mientras su boca no demoró en envolver dentro de su calidez aquel botón rosa que dominaba la cima.

Temari apretó su labio inferior mordiéndolo con sus incisivos para acallar la reacción de lo bien que se sentía la boca de Shikamaru sobre sus senos. No quería verse tan expuesta, no le daría ese placer a su amigo. Permanecería digna mientras pudiera y así él no tendría nada con que atacar luego.

Y era absurdo que ella pensara así, pues él había dejado el juego hace bastante ya. No se limitaría a demostrarle lo embriagado de ella que estaba, ni menos a privarse del placer que le pudiese dar aquella hermosa mujer de Sunagakure.

— Temari... — gruñó, con la voz ronca, grave de deseo.

— ¿Mh? — frunció el ceño observándolo directamente a los ojos, lo cual ocasionó que se avergonzara.

Pues verlo así, con las mejillas ardiendo. No. No solo con las mejillas. Con el cuerpo en llamas, el vapor brotándole de los labios, la lava escurriéndole de esa mirada en erupción. Toda esa imagen era erotismo puro.

— Quiero... — jadeó, mientras la voz le temblaba.

— Hazlo. — soltó tajante, sosteniéndole aún la mirada. Decidida hasta la medula.

Shikamaru se quedó con los ojos verdes de ella un par de segundos, desplazó su diestra hacia su prenda interior y deslizó esta hacia abajo, retirándola por completo.

Fue entonces cuando él guio su erección dejando el glande en la entrada de ella, presionó y notó como la húmeda calidez le dejó entrar con lentitud.

— Oh... — gruñó Shikamaru mientras empujaba dentro toda su longitud.

Ella por su parte permanecía aferrada de los hombros del pelinegro, con los ojos cerrados y las maldiciones mordidas en la boca.

Sentía como él se abría camino en su interior, como su dureza estaba colándose en sus vísceras y le hacía sentir una ansiedad inmensa. Sus uñas se clavaron en la pálida piel del adverso cuando este se retiró y volvió a entrar, repitiendo aquel movimiento una vez tras otra.

Entonces, un suspiro se le escapó de los labios, provocando que la excitación del contrario se elevara aún más. Temari gimió tras recibir una estocada profunda, le abrazo por el cuello y presionó su cuerpo al de él moviéndose también para facilitar la penetración.

La diestra del poseedor del jutsu de sombras yacía sobre el futón, apretando la tela y sosteniendo su anatomía, mientras que la izquierda permanecía en el muslo femenino, presionándole la piel en cada embestida. Tenía la boca seca pero la virilidad completamente húmeda tanto por los propios fluidos que su cuerpo desprendía como por los que su compañera secretaba. La sangre le circulaba con fuerza en dirección hacia su entrepierna. Estaba jodidamente excitado, como nunca antes y dudaba poder controlarse.

Podía verla ahí, esa chica rubia. Bajo su cuerpo, estaba con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, sus cejas permanecían fruncidas y sus pechos se mecían al ritmo que ambos llevaban. Y lo tenía a él dentro… y esa era la parte más exquisita.

La escena era erótica, el vidrio de la ventana de la casa permanecía empañado por el calor que ambos desprendían acompañados del de las llamas. El brillo irregular de la chimenea le alumbraba las anatomías, dejando ver ambos cuerpos uniéndose en tan ferviente acto. La temperatura dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes ardía cada vez más.

Él apretó su mandíbula y la cogió por la cintura, dejándose caer sobre el futón e invirtiendo ambas posiciones, permitiéndole está vez a ella dominar la situación, teniendo el mando desde ahí sobre su propia anatomía.

Temari lo miró e intentó recuperar el aliento, analizó el rostro acongojado del menor dándose cuenta del inmenso gusto que aquella posición generaba en él. Shikamaru estaba sumido completamente en el placer, posó ambas manos sobre los pechos de ella y los apretó, empujando a la vez con la pelvis hacia arriba y provocando que Temari esta vez sintiera con más intensidad los centímetros que poseía el joven.

Se mordió el labio inferior junto con el orgullo y entonces comenzó a mover su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, dando pequeños brincos sobre él, lento en primera instancia pero luego, sin ninguna piedad.

Ambos cuerpos se unían una y otra vez, sin querer frenar el ritmo, ella se movía con insistencia pues aquella virilidad le tocaba en el lugar justo y necesario, mientras él jadeaba por lo exquisito que resultaba estar a completa merced de esas caderas.

— ¡Mgh! — gimió mientras se inclinaba más cerca del torso masculino temblando levemente.

— No... No te detengas. — ordenó en un jadeo el adverso, tomándola de la cintura e insistiendo en que su movimiento continuase.

El sonido acuoso de ambas anatomías chocando comenzó a brotar en el aire, siendo acompañado de las expresiones de placer de ambos. Shikamaru jadeaba y a ella, se le escapaban pequeños y avergonzados gemidos.

De un momento a otro los pequeños ruidos que hacía la rubia se convirtieron en jadeos irregulares y Shikamaru notó como ella se contenía, por ende, apresuró su ritmo haciendo que la compostura de Temari se esfumara. Ella se aferró a los hombros del contrario, temblando de pies a cabezas, sus suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos audibles y sus uñas se clavaban sin cuidado en el hombre.

Verla llegar al orgasmo para él lo fue todo y justo después de que ella gloriosamente se rindiera, sus músculos se tensaron dando paso a su eyaculación.

Las manos masculinas presionaron con fuerza su estrecha cintura, la mandíbula se le tensó y a través de inconstantes penetraciones dejó vaciar todo de su cuerpo dentro de ella.

Ambos se quedaron agotados, se abrazaron y cayeron dormidos. Ignorando todo lo que entre ellos acarrearía lo que habían compartido.


	5. Chapter 5 Recuerdos difusos

La mañana hizo aparición con tintes grises coloreando los cielos, Konoha estaba despertando después de un aguacero de aquellos. Sin embargo, aún caía una pequeña llovizna que continuaba humedeciendo todo a su paso y manteniendo relente al país del fuego.

Los vestigios de la hoguera ya consumida permanecían en la chimenea, muertos, apagados. La ropa de Shikamaru estaba casi seca, desparramada por el suelo y en el futón, aún había dos cuerpos. Fue Temari quien se removió primero, con pereza. La resaca que sentía le tenía aun dando vueltas el cerebro y el frío que sentía le hacía temblar. Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente su subconsciente advirtió sobre el brazo que le sostenía por la cintura, Temari alarmada se volteó observando a Shikamaru dormido, a su lado, con el torso desnudo y el pelo alborotado.

Su estómago se contrajo. Tenía poco claro todo los acontecimientos del día anterior debido a lo mucho que Ino le había hecho beber- porque sí, la culpaba a ella- y en su cabeza no recordaba cómo había llegado... Ni menos que demonios hacia el menor desnudo, abrazándola.

Se analizó: tenía la yukata bien puesta eso quería decir que no estaba desnuda. Su cuerpo le dolía, pero era consciente de que se habían dado bastantes golpes contra el suelo antes de poder llegar a casa, eso no se le había olvidado. La rubia apartó el brazo del ajeno y se sentó sobre el futón. Sintió su cuerpo, en busca de pistas y entonces una lluvia de imágenes borrosas que parecían más un sueño que algo real le comenzaron a llenar la mente. Ella se sonrojó, se atrevió a mirar bajo las sábanas para comprobar si el contrario estaba desnudo, pero para su alivio Shikamaru tenía en su cintura y cubriendo sus partes nobles un boxer negro.

— Mier...da... — susurró aún sin saber qué carajos había sucedido y dejó caer las sabanas.

Se inclinó hacia delante dispuesta a levantarse y fue entonces cuando un resentimiento en su entrepierna le hizo caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Su feminidad estaba delicada, no era un dolor intenso pero sentía una molestia en la zona lo cual solo indicaba una cosa: Ella y él lo habían hecho.

Un gruñido le hizo salir de sus pensamientos de un momento a otro, miró la procedencia y notó que Shikamaru había despertado.

— Mi cabeza... — bufó mientras estiraba los brazos y alongaba su anatomía.

Cuando por fin sus ojos azabaches se encontraron con los verdes de ella, él se quedó petrificado mientras analizaba la situación.

Dentro de la cabeza de Shikamaru había miles de teorías. Lo seguro en todas, era la ebriedad de ambos, pues no podía recordar ni diferenciar los extractos que rondaban su mente como una realidad o una ficción. Tenía opciones: podía ser que Temari le dejara dormir ahí por la lluvia o por lo borracho que estaba. En segundo lugar habían dormido juntos por el frío o en defecto, porque no existían más lugares. Y en tercero, no llevaba su ropa puesta porque esta estaba totalmente mojada por la lluvia. Todo tenía sentido.

— Eh... Tengo todo confuso. No sé qué hago aquí. Que problemático. — comentó Shikamaru para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos e imitó a la adversa sentándose justo a su lado.

— ¡Auch! — se quejó, tocándose con la mano la zona escapular de la espalda y sintiendo un ardor al poner la mano fría en el tibio lugar.

Ella se apresuró a analizar quedándose estática al descubrir la razón del pesar ajeno.

— Es... Un... Rasguño. — soltó Temari, aún en trance. Sin saber cómo mirar al adverso.

— Debió ser otra de las heridas que me dejaste cuando me atacaste el otro día o tal vez de ayer, cuando nos resbalamos en la acera. — mencionó sin preocupación el menor, volviendo a bostezar.

— ¿Recuerdas... Algo de lo que sucedió anoche? — preguntó ella, cogiendo con mayor fuerza las sabanas.

No lo sé, tal vez podrían ser mis sueños esos que recuerdo. — contestó él, desviando su mirada hacía la adversa. Intentando deducir dentro de su propia cabeza hacia donde se dirigía ella.

— Tienes toda la espalda herida... — soltó, como si aquello fuese obvio ante sus ojos pero invisible para el contrario.

Oh tienes... Razón. — afirmó el chico de cabello negro, al tocarse el resto de su espalda y notar como lo dicho por Temari era absurdamente cierto.

Creo que nos acostamos. — se atrevió a decir. Directa como solo ella sabía serlo.

El joven Nara se lamió los labios, la miró directamente a los ojos y luego bajó su vista por su cuello, observando pequeñas marcas enrojecidas en la piel pálida que tenía la princesa de Suna. Marcas que no existían antes.

No recuerdo nada en concreto. — murmuró, seco, sin saber que más decir.

Ni yo... Debemos ir donde Tsunade. — se apresuró ella a soltar. Bajándole el perfil a lo que había sucedido.

— Aún llueve. Que problemático. — murmuró él. — Para nuestra suerte, el día después de inicio del festival no se trabaja. — mencionó volviéndose a recostar sobre el futón.

Temari, quién ya se había puesto de pie y observaba por la ventana, se volteó al recibir la noticia y se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y pretenderás quedarte aquí durmiendo en mi piso? — cuestionó con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz.

Un surco de venas se marcó en su frente al notar como no obtenía respuesta del adverso, su cólera poco a poco fue creciendo hasta que un aura demoniaca le comenzó a rodear.

Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados, intentaba encontrar a Morfeo y refugiarse en sus brazos. Aún era temprano, él podía dormir un par de horas más y pretendía hacerlo. Sin embargo, un fuerte golpe de pierna directo a su trasero se lo impidió, patada proveniente de la dueña de casa.

— ¡Ponte de pie maldito haragán! ¡Que tú y tu aldea no tengan trabajo no quiere decir que yo tampoco!— le gritó la rubia mientras continuaba ejerciendo presión con su pie sobre el cuerpo menudo de Shikamaru. — Vístete y llévame a la oficina...— ordenó dejando por fin de lastimarlo.

El joven que se quejaba bajo las cobijas resopló molesto, retiró su cuerpo del pie de ella y tiró de las mantas hacia atrás sentándose con pereza.

— ¿Y no puedes ir sola? ¿Por qué debo acompañarte? Hoy es mi día libre... Joder. — se defendió. — Esta mujer, aún es temprano y ella tan problemática. — continuó, diciendo aquello en un tono lo bastante bajo para que a ella no le llegara con claridad.

— ¿Qué carajos dijiste? — amenazó con el puño, pero retrocedió ante la mirada cansada del menor. — Tú tienes permiso para entran a las dependencias, yo no puedo hacerlo sola. Soy de otra villa, ¿Recuerdas? — le aclaró, retomando su calma.

Él recordó lo cierto de sus palabras y cerró los ojos, con desdén. Suspiró y estiró su cuerpo elevando sus brazos por su cabeza.

— Debí morir a manos de Akatsuki... No, mejor en los exámenes chunnin. — murmuró mientras se decidía a ponerse de pie.

Temari rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda, caminó hacia su habitación pero se volvió a mirarlo antes de perderse en el umbral.

— Shikamaru, apresúrate. — soltó, captando su mirada por un par de segundos.

El oscuro azabache de la mirada masculina hizo conexión con el verde esmeralda que poseía la Kunoichi. Ambos se quedaron petrificados en la mirada del otro, diciéndose y reconociendo todo lo que no se atrevían a formular sus labios, confesándose que sabían con exactitud lo que había ocurrido.

Al romperse la conexión Shikamaru quedó solo en la penumbra de la sala, se puso de pie y lentamente recogió cada una de sus prendas.

— Definitivamente debí morir en la academia ninja. Así no tendría que trabajar tanto, ni levantarme a estas horas. — se quejó a medida que comenzaba a cubrir su desnudez.

•••

La humedad se sentía en cada esquina de la aldea, el viento soplaba con un susurro gélido que erizaba la piel y coloreaba las mejillas. El cielo abrazaba el pomposo manto gris y las nubes daban la impresión de que dejarían caer en cualquier momento el segundo capítulo de su aguada obra.

El estratega de la aldea de la hoja tenía razón. No se veían pobladores, las tiendas tenían las cortinas abajo y las entradas cerradas. Todo era soledad y después del festín de la noche anterior, ambos agradecían el silencio que desprendía la villa.

— Tu madre ayer, me miró de forma extraña. — susurró la rubia, dejando ver el primer hálito de vapor desprenderse de su boca.

— ¿Eh? No lo percibí... — respondió mirándola de reojo, sin que ella siquiera lo notara.

— Me dio esa sensación. Parece una mujer de temer. —musitó mientras continuaba caminando con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

— Temari está intimidada nuevamente. — asestó él, mientras pensaba en lo terrorífica que era su Yoshiro cuando regañaba a Shikaku, su padre.

— No...— masculló mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios pero a la vez, la alegre expresión se disipó haciendo que sonara seca.

El silencio fue quien terminó aquella conversación, pues fue en ese instante en el que una serie de imágenes borrosas pero verídicas les bombardearon la mente tanto a Temari como a Shikamaru.

Aquella frase la habían oído antes, y resultaba ser la misma que había significado su coqueteo de la luna pasada, lo que había generado todo. La cerilla que había dado comienzo al incendio.

Él mantuvo su mirada en ella, quedándose un par de centímetros más atrás pero siguiéndole el paso de cerca. Sus labios se secaron y sintió sed junto a una extraña sensación de calor en la zona del estómago.

Temari continuó caminando, ignorando que en sus mejillas el color había brotado. Mantenía la cabeza gacha como intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

Al llegar a la puerta del edificio del Hokage, Shikamaru se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros a Temari, ella intentó protestar pero él se le adelantó negando con su cabeza.

— Te he visto temblar todo el camino. Es frío ahí dentro. — dijo en un murmullo al cual le sobraba autoridad.

— Y es más frío aquí afuera. Tu casa queda lejos Shikamaru. — reprochó la rubia, siendo suave como nunca.

— No demorare en llegar... Necesito dormir un poco, eso me obligará a llegar lo antes posible a casa. — comentó sonriéndole.

— Está bien. — se despidió ella regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, volteándose y caminando hacia el bloque.

Él por su parte sonrió de medio lado e hizo lo mismo, giró sobre sus pies y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde los del clan Nara residían.

•••

El constante salpicar de las gotas contra la techumbre de la casa creaba un retumbante tintineo, dentro del hogar de Shikaku el silencio era sepulcral y el olor a especias ondeaba en el aire. Yoshiro observó desde la ventana de la cocina cómo su hijo entraba en el jardín. Analizó su semblante, observó su cabello despeinado, las marcadas ojeras y lo irritable que se veía. Era su madre, le conocía mejor que nadie y sabía perfectamente que esa aura que traía consigo significaba que no había dormido lo suficiente. Ella sonrió con pesadumbre, su hijo estaba creciendo y no podía hacer nada para pararlo. Sin embargo, había algo que aún estaba en sus manos.

Shikamaru… ¿Dónde está tu chaqueta? ¿Quieres coger un resfrío? — regañó en primer lugar, sin siquiera detenerse a saludarlo.

¿Dónde pasaste la noche? Porque sé que aquí no fue. — continuó, siguiéndolo a cada paso que el menor daba dentro de la casa.

Eh mujer deja que el chico respire. — salió al rescate el hombre, quien estaba sentado en la sala mirando como la lluvia caía con una pipa entre los labios. — Y así quieres que no huya. Deberías pertenecer a los Tokebetsu Jonin, al escuadrón de Morino Ibiki, tus interrogatorios son peores que los suyos. — agregó Shikaku.

Yoshiro frunció el entrecejo y desvió su furia hacia su esposo, el cual lo notó y fue consciente de que sería su hora. Shikamaru aprovechó esa distracción y huyó por el pasillo llamando nuevamente la atención de su madre.

¡Tú y yo tenemos un tema pendiente jovencito! — gritó Yoshiro.

¡Tomaré una ducha! — contestó el pelinegro mientras se perdía en el cuarto de baño.

Recargó su espalda contra la bañera y disfrutó del candente mimo del agua. El templado ambiente le venía de maravilla pues al regresar a casa se había topado con la lluvia y la gélida atmosfera le había calado más allá de los huesos. A pesar de ello, no podía dejar de preguntarse si ella estaría pasando frio, si Temari estaría bien.

Exhaló y hundió su cuerpo hasta la boca. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que había acontecido entre ambos, no era su primera vez pero jamás había sentido algo tan intenso, ni menos las ganas de volver a probar de ello. Pensaba en el rostro ruborizado de Temari, en sus labios jadeantes, en su sexo húmedo, cálido y en como su virilidad complementaba perfectamente la feminidad de ella. Poco a poco los recuerdos habían ido cobrando lucidez, el hilo de la historia adquiría una cronología lógica y decente. Tenía recuerdos vivos de la noche anterior y aún podía sentir ese olor dulce impregnado en su pecho, en sus manos, en sus labios. Tenía a la princesa de Suna marcada en la piel e incluso más adentro.

Pasó saliva por su garganta y sintió que la calidez ya no era únicamente del agua, su cuerpo ardía y se sofocaba de solo rememorar aquello.

"Qué situación más problemática" pensó y sonrió complacido.

"Me gusta."


	6. Chapter 6 Víbora

— La aldea está desierta hoy. — comentó Shikaku soltando una bocanada de humo.

—Así es siempre después del festival. Ya sabes. — contestó Yoshino, distraída, sumida en sus propias divagaciones.

La mujer permanecía de pie junto a su esposo, observando como caía la fina capa de lluvia. Ella acomodó un mechón de su cabello café por detrás de su oreja y se sentó junto a su marido.

— Sabes... Esa chica del desierto debería venir a comer. No creo que encuentre un lugar abierto hoy. — musitó

Shikaku movió su rostro y la observo, alzando una de sus cejas. Demostrándole lo confundido que estaba con esa espontanea idea que le había surgido a su amada.

— Es de buena samaritana o… solo quieres asaltarla con tus preguntas. — acusó el hombre, estudiando cada detalle de la mujer.

Ella fingió inocencia y ofensa a la vez, llevó su diestra hacia su boca y la cubrió intentando lucir como víctima de las crueles palabras masculinas.

— Cariño ¿Tan mal catalogada me tienes? — se defendió, usando un tono exageradamente dramático.

El líder Nara sonrió tenue, bajó la mirada y suspiró.

— No mujer, todo lo contrario. — murmuró volviendo a mirarla a los ojos. — Te conozco muy bien. — sentenció.

• • •

Él apareció por el pasillo, llevaba en su torso una playera de un solo tono gris, el cabello le colgaba libre y una toalla blanca yacía sobre las negras hebras para así quitarle cualquier exceso de agua que aún tuviera. Se aproximó en cuanto su madre le llamó y se sentó cerca de ambos.

Quiero que vayas a buscarla y la invites a comer. —

En sus piernas el joven vestía un bombacho simple de mimetismo militar el cual combinaba con los tonos verdes del paisaje. Al oírla, Shikamaru levantó su vista y miró atónito a su madre.

¿Qué? — soltó, sin poder comprender bien cuál era la intensión de aquella propuesta, ni menos que se traía entre manos esa desquiciada mujer que le había dado la vida.

Yoshino no lo repitió, permaneció con los ojos sobre un pergamino que leía mientras que Shikaku, quien fumaba junto a ella, observó la reacción de su hijo y se mantuvo apacible como siempre.

— Uhm... ¿Es buena idea? — cuestionó hacia su padre, esperando que este le brindara el apoyo necesario o al menos una respuesta decente.

— Tú eres la mente brillante. ¿Qué crees? — expuso Shikaku. Corto y preciso. Sin contradecir a su esposa ni dar la razón a su hijo.

— Absolutamente no. — se apresuró a responder el joven con toda la convicción que poseía.

— Es un mejor plan que se quede sin comer nada en todo el día ¿No crees hijo? — Yoshino que permanecía calma, anunció con ese tono característico suyo, haciendo que ambos hombres le dirigieran la vista.

Shikamaru lo pensó por un momento. La imagen de Temari con una pisca de malestar, hambre, frío o cualquier cosa que le afectara de algún modo le resultó catastrófica. No tenía otra opción.

— Uhg... Que fastidio. — se quejó, no porque le molestara la idea. Simplemente por mera costumbre.

— Será divertido. — ironizó ella, esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

El joven Nara se puso de pie con ambos mirándole, caminó hacia su habitación en busca de algo más abrigador y dos minutos más tarde la puerta de salida sonó, dando por hecho de que el hijo de ambos había aceptado su misión.

— Das miedo cariño ¿Lo sabías? — indagó Shikaku, con una expresión de complicidad.

— Claro que sí. Por eso te casaste conmigo. — replicó ella, sonriendo con victoria.

— Mujeres...— musitó.

— No Shikaku, no generalices. — ordenó mientras se acomodaba sobre las piernas del hombre y le abrazaba por el cuello. — No digas "mujeres" debes decir "tú". — dictaminó dejando que su aliento le rebotara en los labios.

Él asintió, dejó caer la pipa y le rodeo la cintura.

— Tú. — se disculpó y tras eso, le besó.

• • •

El papeleo continuaba al unísono de la incesante llovizna que percutía contra el cristal de las ventanas del despacho, le pesaban los parpados y sentía que caería dormida en cualquier momento. A pesar de ello, Temari no podía darse el lujo de descansar. Tenía que acabar con sus deberes, no obstante, lo que le ocupaba la cabeza no era más que Shikamaru. Tenía estampado su perfume, aún podía sentir sus labios y esos pausados besos. Su feminidad aún latente le dolía, era esa aflicción la que le hacía recordarlo con más afán. Ansiaba revivir aquella experiencia y se culpaba por darle prioridad a esas fantasías adolescentes antes que a su labor como mujer y kunoichi. Le desconcertaba esa atracción tan fuerte que sentía por el muchacho, ya que ella no era alguien que se preocupara de esas cosas pero algo en el pecho le quemaba. En su estómago, un nudo se apretaba más y más, creciendo junto con su apetito hacia él. Tal vez el sexo había significado algo más especial. Podía ser que fuese el mejor con quien se había ido a la cama.

No. Shikamaru siempre había removido algo, cada vez que le veía era como si supiera que conectarían más allá que ninguno…

Temari sacudió su cabeza, suspiró y se levantó dando por finalizado el trabajo de aquel día y con ello, sus pensamientos también. Caminó hasta la salida y se retiró del edificio, resignándose a pasar la tarde cuestionándose todo.

— ¿Siempre eres tan lenta para trabajar? Me sorprende que Gaara aún no te despida. — señaló él, escondido bajo el alero de un gran árbol.

— Qué haces aquí. — increpó Temari, sonrojándose al verlo.

Él lo notó y se contagió, aunque logrando actuar con más naturalidad que ella.

— Ofrecerte mi ayuda. — contestó.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo necesito? — indagó ella, alzando una de sus cejas con superioridad.

En aquel momento un sonoro estruendo se sintió entre ambos, el movimiento peristáltico de las vísceras de la rubia marcaron presencia dejándola en evidencia. Eso sirvió para resalar aún más el color rojo en sus mejillas y Temari sintió el peso de la humillación en su espalda.

— Tu estómago, tu palidez. — reveló Shikamaru terminando de contestar la pregunta antes formulada por la rubia.

Ella lo ignoró, comenzó a caminar bajo las tenues gotas y retomó el primer insulto que su acompañante le había aventado.

— Soy veloz y letal niño. Deberías saberlo después de haberme enfrentado tantas veces. — bufoneó intentando cubrir su vergüenza pasada con sus aires de supremacía.

Shikamaru notó lo que hacía, dedujo su plan en segundos y le siguió la corriente sonriéndole con resignación.

— Entonces qué te sucedió. — expuso, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y caminando junto a ella, a ese paso que solían llevar cada vez que marchaban el uno al lado del otro.

— Mala noche. — ladró rápidamente.

— ¿Mala? — cuestionó el menor, con la duda plasmada en el rostro.

Ella lo miró y supo que se refería a si lo de ambos había estado mal. Mordió su labio y desvió la mirada.

— No dormí lo suficiente. — vaciló, pero cambió su respuesta a una más adecuada.

— Eso suena mejor. Porque recuerdo que ayer no tenías cara de estar pasando una "mala noche" — consideró él, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en ella.

La mayor se sorprendió por la espontanea sinceridad de él y por los nítidos recuerdos que se habían aclarado en su mente. Frunció el ceño al mismo instante en que su cuerpo reaccionó, su vientre sintió un leve cosquilleo pero ella lo ignoró.

— ¿Qué pretendes? No lograrás verme avergonzada ni incómoda. — reprochó, mirándolo con molestia.

— La verdad... Si te veré así. — reconoció, elevó su diestra y comenzó a rascarse la nuca en un gesto que ella reconocía.

Temari notó hacia donde se dirigían y la duda le asaltó pero antes de que formulara la pregunta, él ya estaba dándole la explicación con una traviesa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Mi madre me dijo que te trajera a cenar. Konoha está cerrada hoy, no tendrás que comer. Ella dijo que sería una buena acción. — titubeó mientras sonreía algo incómodo.

La rubia sintió como su cuerpo temblaba completo, de pies a cabeza. La amargura se meció en su boca y le escurrió hacia la garganta. Vería a esa mujer frente a frente, tendría que compartir una tarde completa en su compañía y estaba segura que ella descubriría lo que había pasado entre su preciado hijo y ella.

— Claro que sí... — murmuró la rubia mientras arrastraba sus pasos por el camino que la llevaría a las puertas de la residencia Nara, aun sabiendo que no sería una buena elección, pues podía sospechar lo que esa mujer pretendía hacer.

— ¿Y supongo que no me puedo negar? — inquirió, sin mucha esperanza.

— Mi madre es de esas mujeres que consiguen lo que quieren. De esas que no pueda decirles que no. — reconoció el muchacho, alzando sus hombros en una mueca de empatía por su amiga.

La rubia resignada, se cruzó de brazos y soltó un pesado y largo suspiro.

— Vaya... Esto será un espectáculo. Espero que te diviertas mocoso. — musitó, continuando la marcha, estando ya a metros del lugar.

— Créeme, lo haré "cariño". — murmuró mirándola de soslayo, poniendo un tono burlesco en aquella palabra con tinte romántico.

Ambos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y justo en la sala les aguardaban ambos: el Sr y la Sra Nara.

La joven pareja se quedó de pie en la entrada, sin atreverse a ejecutar ningún movimiento que no fuese aprobado por los legítimos dueños de casa.

Yoshino levantó la vista e indicó con su mano que se aproximaran. — Adelante no sientas vergüenza. — señaló ella, dándose cuenta al instante que la chaqueta que traía Temari sobre los hombros le pertenecía a su hijo.

— Señora Nara... ¿No es una molestia? — titubeó Temari, mirándola con respeto, dejando que su fuerte carácter fuera el único reinante en la velada.

— Ay cariño, dime Yoshino. Y no, descuida. — gorgojeó, haciendo un gestó de naturalidad con su mano.

— Yoshiro-san... — balbuceó la rubia sin perder la cordialidad en su trato.

— Estamos en el comedor, ya vamos a cenar. — señaló llevándola a través del pasillo de la casa.

— Quisiera pasar al sanitario antes... — advirtió la extranjera, deteniendo así la marcha de ambas justo en el umbral de la puerta que daba al comedor en donde Shikaku y Shikamaru se encontraban sentados.

— Claro preciosa, ve, adelante. Sabes dónde queda, dudo que se te haya olvidado, ya conoces la casa. — increpó Yoshino, exhibiendo una de sus mejores y más hipócritas sonrisas.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para crear un ambiente más que tenso.

Shikaku arrugó las cejas agobiado y miró a su esposa con pesadumbre. Era obvio que algo tramaba, la conocía mejor que a él mismo.

Shikamaru por su parte palideció. ¿Acaso su madre le había descubierto ese día en el armario?

Temari alzó las cejas y se quedó con una incómoda sonrisa. Su mente sólo procesó que, sin duda, la madre de Shikamaru era una verdadera víbora que no pretendía dejarla quedarse con él.

Aunque no era como si ese fuese el plan de la princesa de Sunagakure.

— Si, no lo he olvidado. — sonrió Temari, esbozando la más letal de sus sonrisas fingidas.

Y ambas quedaron mirándose con antipatía, mientras que en la mesa los hombres con desaliento dejaban salir un latoso suspiro y al unísono articulaban la siguiente frase:

Que problemático. —


	7. Chapter 7 Armónico frenesí

La cena continuó, en una atmosfera que tenía cualquier cualidad menos la de ser amistosa. Yoshino arremetía constantemente contra Temari mientras esta le rebatía, ambas con la sapiencia que solo ellas manejaban cuando de falsedad se trataba. Durante esa contienda, Shikamaru y su padre se mantenían en silencio, frenando a sus mujeres cuando la situación se salía de control.

¿Siempre ocupas ese perfume? — averiguó la mayor mientras bebía de la taza de té que sostenía entre las manos.

¿Debería cambiarlo? — cuestionó Temari con sarcasmo ante la extraña pregunta.

No, no es eso. Es muy reconocible. — declaró, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

No es el adjetivo que busco pero… gracias de todas formas. — contestó ella, mirando la extraña expresión de Yoshino.

Cuando lo sentí el día del festival, enseguida me di cuenta de que ya lo había percibido en otra ocasión. — reveló la madre de Shikamaru, golpeando con las uñas la taza que sostenía, creando así un ruido que perturbaba la paciencia de cualquiera.

Vaya, que buen olfato señora. Podría unirse a una de las patrullas de rastreo. — sugirió con ironía mientras bebía el último sorbo que le quedaba de té.

Shikamaru quien observaba atento la conversación no dudó en intervenir pues notó el tono utilizado por Temari y vio también el rostro de su madre ente la atrevida respuesta de ella.

Temari ¿Mañana vas a trabajar? — señaló intentando ser lo suficientemente llamativo como para atraer la atención de todos los ocupantes de la mesa.

Temari se giró hasta el joven quien estaba sentado a su lado.

No, mañana debo emprender camino a Sunagakure. Mi estadía aquí finaliza al alba. — le explicó, recibiendo una contrariada expresión de su amigo ante su respuesta.

Entiendo. — pensó, desviando la mirada hacia un costado.

La rubia le observó, estudiando esa extraña respuesta pero rápidamente miró a Yoshino quien dejó salir una pequeña y molesta risita para atraer nuevamente su atención.

Es una lástima. — exclamó con retintín la dueña de casa.

Ya lo creo. — ladró la rubia, apretando los dientes con desagrado.

¿Cuándo volveremos a tener tu agradable presencia aquí en Konoha? — cuestionó el hombre, mientras encendía una de sus pipas sin pedir autorización a nadie.

No lo sé Shikaku-san. Solo Gaara decidirá eso. — explicó ella, usando un tono indudablemente más amable con el dueño que con la dueña de casa.

Hablas con demasiada confianza del Kazekage. — dijo Yoshino buscando romper la conexión amistosa que entablaba su marido.

Claramente. — Temari rodó los ojos. — Me crie con él. Gaara no deja de ser mi hermano por su título, señora. — espetó cambiando su actitud en cosa de segundos.

Ya es tarde. Te espera un largo viaje, es mejor que no te entretengamos más. — puntualizó Shikamaru a medida que se alzaba de pie y sacudía sus muslos. Él miró a ambos adultos con aprecio e invitó a la rubia a que le siguiera.

Tienes razón. Gracias por su hospitalidad, Yoshino-san, Shikaku-san. — sonrió a él, dejando en evidencia su claro favoritismo.

Yoshino y Shikaku se miraron, asintieron y aprobaron aquello despidiendo a su invitada con una amable sonrisa.

Shikamaru caminó con ella hasta la puerta, cerró tras su salida y se calzó las zapatillas.

Vamos, te acompaño. — expresó mientras estiraba sus brazos por sobre su cabeza con pereza.

No te preocupes, puedo volver sola. — contestó ella con ese testarudo tono particularmente suyo.

No es problema, quiero hacerlo. — respondió raudo el menor y Temari no lo criticó.

La lluvia había cesado, el cielo permanecía oscuro y las aves nocturnas emitían una ronda musical singular, los constantes pasos tronaban en la mojada acera y los dos disfrutaban de la compañía que tenían sin necesitar nada más, caminando por la aldea despreocupados, como simples adolescentes.

Lidiaste bien con ella. — comentó el más joven cuando por fin llegaron, subiendo por los escalones que daban al hogar de su compañera.

No iba a dejar que la madre de un mocoso me intimidara. ¿Olvidas que me crie con la viva imagen del Shukaku? Mi hermano fue un jinchuriki, sé lidiar con bestias. — declaró ella, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura y abriendo la puerta.

Mañana te vas. — se inquietó Shikamaru, mirándola con ese aplomo tan suyo turbado.

Sí. — musitó ella con la voz débil notando la intranquila mirada del menor.

Voy a extrañarte. — balbuceó, manteniéndose de pie ahí frente a ella, con la luz de la luna iluminándole la espalda.

¿Sí? — cuestionó con un hilo de voz, casi en un susurro.

Shikamaru suspiró reconociéndose a sí mismo lo cierto de sus palabras.

Sabes que sí. — asintió sonriéndole ligero, volteándose preparado para alejarse.

Espero que no tenga que pasar más de un año para que vengas de nuevo. — exhaló mientras colocaba su pie en el primer escalón. Como si buscase una excusa para evitar largarse tan pronto.

Tú también puedes ir. — agregó ella, con el mismo propósito que él.

Lo sé, pero es complicado. — se lamentó, bajando la vista hasta esa serie de peldaños en desnivel que se le hacía tan corto. — Entonces... Me voy. — sentenció y se inclinó para emprender marcha.

Shikamaru... — lo nombró, en un arrebato de un segundo.

Uhm…— se volteó a mirarla, con la esperanza centelleándole en los ojos.

Quédate. — insistió, sabiendo todo lo que aquella pequeña palabra significaba.

Él la miró, directo a esos ojos esmeraldas de los cuales él sabía que ella abusaba. La contempló y sintió como su corazón latió desbocado dentro de su pecho. Así mismo, pudo escuchar también como el de ella palpitaba raudo. Tragó, pasando por su garganta esa decisión que no le costó tomar pero que traía consigo un trato implícito, una confesión tácita y giró sobre sus talones para subir el escalón que había bajado, adentrarse en la casa y aguardar ahí hasta el siguiente amanecer.

Temari tenía el corazón en la garganta, estaba nerviosa y su respiración era lo bastante irregular como para que cualquiera se diera cuenta. Cerró la puerta, quedándose ahí frente a la madera, sin agallas aún de voltearse, con la luz todavía apagada y la vivienda en oscuridad absoluta. Su cabeza no formulaba ningún pensamiento más claro, el único existente era que no quería que Shikamaru se fuera, sentía la necesidad de su compañía, el apuro de su presencia… Todo esto solo le aclaraba más la idea de que se había enamorado de él pero ¿Había sucedido ahora o era algo que se remontaba desde hace ya varios años atrás?

Shikamaru notó el paulatino temblor del cuerpo femenino y no dudo en abordarla, tanteando sus hombros con tersura. Callado, silencioso y sereno como sabía ser.

No creas… que esto significa que volverá a pasar lo de la otra noche. — se estremeció ella, volviéndose hacia él. Con coraje, con gallardía como si eso impidiese que el dedujera lo que ella acababa de descubrir. — No quise decir que e…—

Sin embargo, los labios femeninos fueron callados por los contrarios. Shikamaru no pudo reprimirlo más, la tomó por las mejillas y le estampó un sólido beso.

Temari quedó asombrada por su seguridad, sintió su boca, su aliento, su sabor, su calor y no se movió, se mantuvo estática.

¿No quieres que suceda? — cuestionó esa terquedad que caracterizaba a la chica, la que para él no era importante en aquel momento. — Respóndeme…— ordenó.

El pecho de la rubia subía y bajaba, todo le parecía asfixiante. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, el calor sobre la piel le quemaba y sus labios permanecían hambrientos de más. Bajó por unos segundos sus ojos y luego alzó la mirada junto a su osadía para capturar por cuenta propia la boca que segundos antes le había sorprendido.

Y esa fue respuesta suficiente. Así, sin palabras, no bastó que vociferara algún tipo de lenguaje, ya que con esa acción a él le había quedado más que claro todo.

Las manos de ella fueron hacia su cuello, envolviéndolo con autoridad y agresividad, mientras que las masculinas soltaron su cabeza con ligereza y se situaron en la estrecha cintura de la mujer sosteniéndola con sumisión. Se besaron, jugando con sus lenguas, haciendo cada movimiento en completo conocimiento, conscientes de cada dirección que su atrevimiento y entereza fijaba. Sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban con la ajena y la impaciencia comenzaba a hacerse presente entre esas cuatro paredes las cuales daban la impresión de volverse más estrechas a cada segundo.

Temari le comenzó a subir la playera con exasperación haciendo que él acatara su deseo y le ayudase con la tarea pero nuevamente Shikamaru no tomaba la iniciativa, tal y como podía recordar la rubia. Sabía que él no se movería con rapidez, que se tomaría su tiempo otra vez a pesar de que ella necesitaba su calor en ese preciso instante.

Tú… ¿Quieres? — tembló nerviosa y avergonzada por cuestionarse su propia sensualidad.

Shikamaru se ruborizó, apoyó su frente contra la adversa y la presionó más hacía su cuerpo, apoyándose contra la madera de la puerta.

¿Acaso no sientes las ganas que tengo? — gruñó él con ese tono de voz tan delicioso que Temari apenas recordaba de la noche pasada.

La mayor sonrió, recuperando esa confianza tan suya, le miró con travesura y posó su diestra sobre el pecho desnudo del contrario.

No lo sé bien… — murmuró mientras deslizaba la mano en descenso por el torso del menor. — Debería comprobarlo por mí misma. — jugó y continuó, abriéndose camino por dentro del bombacho e introduciendo su frío toque por entre su ropa interior llegando así al tibio, húmedo y duro miembro masculino.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con lujuria, quedándose estáticos en el oscuro y profundo iris de él, su mano escaló la virilidad rodeándola y retrayendo con un lento movimiento el prepucio, disfrutando a cada segundo las exquisitas expresiones que le regalaba su amante. Shikamaru por su parte se maravilló. Amaba verla dominar, percibir ese aire de superioridad de ella le parecía jodidamente sensual y tenerla ahí, masturbándolo era sin duda, una de sus más profundas fantasías.

La aguja del reloj avanzaba y con ella la velocidad de los movimientos de la muñeca femenina, eran más profundos y también, ella no descuidaba y ejercía mayor presión con sus dedos acariciando con el pulgar su glande.

Shikamaru quien no era alguien duro de roer, se veía afectado. Jadeaba y su virilidad estaba erguida a más no poder. Su anatomía rebosaba de vigorosidad a la espera de esa tan deseada unión. Sus brazos se sujetaban a la madera de la puerta, mientras que los pausados besos que compartía con Temari eran interrumpidos por sus intranquilos brotes de placer que se veían reducidos en gruñidos.

Okey… Ya… es tiempo. — jadeo, arrastrando sus palabras.

¿Tiempo de? — cuestionó la rubia mirándolo con la excitación desbordándole los ojos.

Tiempo de oírte gemir a ti. — sentenció, bajándose la ropa y dejándola caer por sus piernas.

Shikamaru apartó la mano femenina y con anhelo comenzó a desvestirla, acompañando cada movimiento con apasionados besos. Ella no se resistió, lo ayudó agradeciendo esa proactividad.

Las prendas cayeron al suelo y la desnudes fue haciéndose presente. El joven Nara la tomó en sus brazos con premura, se quitó la estorbosa ropa de los pies y caminó con ella en dirección a la habitación.

Me gusta cuando tomas el control, aun cuando sabes que no lo tienes. — alabó ella, burlándose en un tono sugerente mientras se sostenía del cuello ajeno con ambas manos.

¿No lo tengo? — discutió con esa voz provocativa que había comenzado a explotar.

Por supuesto que no. — afirmó sensualmente ella.

El menor la depositó con suavidad sobre el colchón. — Así que así será… — expuso a medida que se acomodaba sobre ella. — Me convertí en un hombre Nara, cien por ciento Nara supongo... — exhaló dejando su aliento chocar sobre los cerezos femeninos.

Supongo. — suspiró Temari, dejando de prestarle atención a esa trivial conversación pues sabía lo que se avecinaba entre ellos.

Cayó uno sobre el otro, Temari debajo de él y con las piernas separadas en cada costado del menor, rodeándole la cintura con las mismas. Sus brazos le acariciaron la espalda en donde existían aún vestigios de sus rasguños pasados, le presionaron y atrajeron cada vez más cerca hasta que su virilidad tocara su entrada. Hasta que la rigidez masculina acariciara la humedad que había brotado por su gracia.

¿Puedo? — suspiró, mientras se acomodaba y entrelazaba sus dedos con los ajenos.

Hazlo… deberías dejar de preguntar y solo hacerlo…— gruñó ella, apretando su toque de manos, agradeciendo que él fuese así de delicado.

Entonces él empujó apenas tuvo la aprobación, tomándola con lentitud. — Es necesario… Necesito saber si lo deseas tanto como yo. — se estremeció a medida que introducía su longitud dentro de ella.

Temari lo sintió resbalarse dentro y un suspiro profundo le quitó el aliento. Sus paredes se abrían debido a la intromisión y el placer brotaba a cada centímetro que Shikamaru se apoderaba de ella. La escena comenzaba a ser real, ella y él, haciéndolo.

¿Te gusto? — suspiró ella, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la abrumadora sensación.

Me encantas Temari. — respondió él, moviéndose contra ella y comenzando un rítmico vaivén entre sus cuerpos.

Shikamaru…— gimió y él se lo agradeció, pues por primera vez podía cautivarse con esos exquisitos sonidos.

El cuerpo femenino sintió como la hombría se introducía una vez tras otra tocando justo donde debía, sus latidos se multiplicaron y los pensamientos se evaporaron. Ambos se sumergieron en el placer, dejaron que sus cuerpos se conocieran, que se conectaran y se unieran, que se fundieran en un enlace que nadie pudiera romper. Ella jadeó en cada embestida y él tembló ante su calidez. Tras cada segundo las sensaciones se multiplicaban, la emoción aumentaba, acrecentándose a pasos de gigantes. El sudor aperlaba sus espaldas, el pecho de cada uno, las frentes y hacía que sus cabellos se pegaran en la húmeda piel. Los gemidos ocupaban la habitación junto al acuoso sonido de ambos cuerpos colisionando, chocando entre sí debido a cada arremetida.

La velocidad variaba. Desde la lentitud y suavidad del arranque hasta el consistente ritmo sólido y firme que marcaban ambos, llegando hasta ser despiadado, inclemente. Volviendo luego a lo opuesto: sutil, delicado, tenue.

Shikamaru se sujetaba a la cintura de Temari como si de su vida dependiese eso, las venas de sus brazos estaban hinchadas y su ceño fruncido. Su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar graves gruñidos que probaban lo bien que se sentían los movimientos de esa mujer que meneaba sus caderas con armónico frenesí. Sus cuerpos calzaban a la perfección, haciendo que la constancia fuese un camino en dirección el orgasmo que ambos comenzaban a escalar.

Temari se estremeció, presionando sus músculos internos y haciéndole sentir a él ese empuje, se sujetó de los hombros del menor y la sensación se disparó. Su frágil intimidad colapsó, derritiéndose sobre él. Los audibles gemidos fueron auténticos y dignos de recordar, muestra suficiente de lo intenso de aquel primer orgasmo. Se deshizo dejándose caer temblorosa sobre el pecho del menor y jadeó, buscando con apuro la mirada contraria. Encontrándose a un agitado hombre, pero no satisfecho.

Ella supo entonces que eso aún no había terminado.

Shikamaru la acomodó sobre la cama y tomo posición detrás, volviendo a adentrarse en ella que aún estaba resentida por el agresivo clímax. La rubia se quejó y resistió con gusto, él notó como se sentía más estrecho y sonrió con satisfacción.

Así continuaron hasta que él apretó la mandíbula, tensó sus músculos y las punzadas se volvieron inconstantes pero más veloces, le presionó contra su cuerpo y dejó brotar su cálida esencia en las entrañas femeninas.

Se recostaron, satisfechos, completos, repletos de amor. Descansaron uno junto al otro.

Temari desecha sobre el pecho de su chico, atiborrada del placer que él le había brindado y de los múltiples orgasmos que había alcanzado en esas horas. Sorprendida por la capacidad de ese haragán y llorón joven que había conocido hace años atrás, aún confundida por la faceta de hombre que le había revelado.

Un sediento Shikamaru jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Extasiado de tenerla junto a él, atónito de lo exquisito que era el sexo con esa mujer. Afortunado de sentir esa pasión por ella, por todo de ella.

Y aún con ganas de más.

Temari… — musitó, removiéndose y situando su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Una aturdida rubia, se movió cediéndole la posición que el demandaba, aún dudosa de lo que pretendía. Sin embargo, el propósito de Shikamaru quedó más que claro cuando ella notó la rigidez del miembro masculino, el cual ya se situaba en su entrada a la espera.

Se sorprendió aún más. ¿Era posible que alguien tan perezoso como lo era siempre ese hombre, pudiese tener un apetito sexual tan monumental?

Su duda fue disipada al sentir una vez más como era tomada por él, gimió resentida por tanta acción pero no se negó. Muy por el contrario, le complacía esa gula. Le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo pero podía seguirle el ritmo por lo que restaba de noche.


	8. Chapter 8 Lo que trajo la primaveraFin

El truene del cielo fue menguado al igual que ese tono lánguido, poco a poco la aldea se abrió paso entre tímidos rayos de sol y así, el día comenzó con un nuevo clima. Las profundas lluvias que habían caído sobre el país del fuego habían sido intensas y de las peores de los últimos años. Pero a cada minuto que marcaba el reloj, la humedad noticia era historia.

En la oficina todos habían vuelto al trabajo, el personal cumplía su labor y Tsunade terminaba de aprobar las últimas peticiones de su camarada el Kazekague, documentos que serían enviados a las lejanas tierras al finalizar el día.

¡Shizune! — exclamó la mujer al mando, mientras su vista se mantenía fija en el reloj del gran salón.

¡Digame Hokague sama! — titubeó con nerviosismo adquiriendo una postura recta y firme.

Tsunade se demoró unos minutos, volvió la vista hacia sus documentos y preguntó.

¿Temari todavía no ha llegado? — inquirió con el característico tono arisco que la mujer rubia poseía.

Eh… No señora, nadie la ha visto por los pasillos. — contestó trémula la pelinegra, con algo de incertidumbre por esa pregunta tan rara.

Esa engreída. — rabió Tsunade mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia. — Ordénale a Shikamaru que la vaya a buscar, necesito que venga para darle los detalles de la documentación que enviaremos a Sunagakure. — ordenó sorbiendo de la taza de té que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Tsunade sama… Esto… — titubeó con la voz aguda, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente por sobre su vestido.

¿Umh? — bufó inquieta, alzando sus cejas y mirando a Shizune por el rabillo del ojo. — ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Por qué no te mueves aún? — exclamó perdiendo la paciencia, dando un golpe certero con su puño a la madera de su escritorio.

Resulta que Shikamaru san tampoco se ha presentado. No está aquí. — contestó entre ligeros tartamudeos. Nerviosa con el temperamento fuerte tan propio de su jefa.

La Hokague, sobrepasada por las palabras dichas de su mano derecha, se puso de pie en un instante haciendo que la fuerza de su acción diera como resultado la caída de su silla, creando un estruendoso escándalo.

¡¿Estos mocosos piensan que pueden faltar al trabajo cuando lo desean?! — espetó con furia, haciendo que Shizune se asustara y temblara tanto por su vida, como por la de los dos adolescentes que habían enfurecido a la Hokage.

Temari quien no estaba en la oficina y permanecía aún en su casa, todavía no se levantaba de la cama y se acobijaba en el desnudo, tibio y acogedor pecho de Shikamaru. Ambos se habían desvelado absolutamente toda la noche aprovechándose del momento que compartían, explotándolo lo más que pudiesen para así beber todo lo que lograran exprimir el uno del otro.

La rubia había quedado fascinada con lo resistente que era Shikamaru y él, por su parte, estaba gozoso de la voracidad que traía encima esa sensual mujer de las arenas pues por mucho que le diera placer, ella seguía con esa apetencia tan insaciable.

Tengo sueño… — suspiró el menor quejándose por la directa luz que le llegaba a los ojos la cual se colaba desde la ventana.

Cállate… — murmuró entre dientes, gruñendo como siempre.

¿No piensas despertar? — cuestionó Shikamaru a la somnolienta Temari, buscando despejar su rostro de esos rubios cabellos que estorbaban.

Ella sintió las calidas manos masculinas y sonrió con una comodidad inexplicable.

No… Quiero quedarme así para siempre. — susurró aproximándose aún más al pecho del menor, respirando en su piel e inhalando el aroma viril que desprendía

Por mi no hay problema, pero Tsunade tiene un carácter aún peor que tú y mi mamá fusionadas. ¿Estás segura de que faltaras al trabajo hoy? — expuso, con placidez, con la voz serena, con esa calma tan suya.

No faltaré… — murmuró ella, suspirando y sintiéndose dichosa, cómoda y plena.

Yo creo que sí, ya se te hizo bastante tarde. — aclaró él, mientras le estrechaba más contra su anatomía, envolviéndola de la cintura y sintiendo esa sensación de cosquillas en el estómago.

¿Qué? — preguntó Temari, con pereza, casi en un suspiro.

Él se movió, tomando lugar sobre ella, adoptando una actitud algo más despierta. Shikamaru se metió entre las piernas femeninas y comenzó a dejar una serie de pequeños besos en el cuello de Temari, convencido de que eso si la despertaría.

Son las 11 de la mañana — le susurró sobre la piel.

La rubia reaccionó al segundo, como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría encima. Lo tomó por el cuello los hombros y lo apartó de un solo golpe.

¡¿Cómo mierda no hablaste antes?! — gritó poniéndose de pie rápidamente, buscando la ropa con desesperación. — ¡Debo ir! — increpó continuando de lado a lado, buscando lo que necesitaba y continuó chillando.

Joder, que mujer más problemática. — susurró Shikamaru siguiéndola con la vista hasta verla desaparecer. — Me encanta. — sonrió y se tiró contra el colchón, hundiendo nuevamente su rostro sobre la almohada.

La rubia tomó con agilidad su vestido, la ropa interior y cada prenda que le cubriría el cuerpo, se calzó sus zapatos y ató sus cabellos. Se miró al espejo y era evidente, en su cara estaba la viva marca, la evidencia de que no había dormido nada. El cansancio le hacía sombra en los ojos, las bolsas y ojeras no se podrían ocultar con nada. Maldijo y continuó preparándose. Mientras que Shikamaru a su espalda y con la mayor lentitud del mundo, se vestía perezosamente, ya que si de él hubiese dependido, ambos estarían en la cama, haciendo más que dormir.

No bastó más de diez minutos para que la pareja abandonara la casa, Temari había sacado a empujones al menor, gritándole una y otra vez que se apresurara. Caminaron a paso rápido, sin detenerse, sin saludar ni mirar a nadie. Al llegar se separaron por que debían hacer distintas tareas, Temari tuvo que comparecer frente a la autoridad y tolerar el regaño de ella, terminar a audaz las tareas que le encomendaba y preparar todo para el momento que menos quería que llegara: partir de Konoha.

Pasos calmados pero firmes, espalda erguida y en ella el peso de esa fornida arma que le caracterizaba, cabello atado en cuatro coletas y en su cuello la muestra de su origen: la banda color negra con el símbolo de sunagakure. Temari había iniciado su día desde temprano aunque no precisamente trabajando, su despertar había sido de los mejores y no pretendía que nada le estropear la mente pues sabía que debía terminar su trabajo antes de marcharse y el tiempo se le estaba escurriendo entre los dedos al igual de cómo se evaporaba los charcos de agua en la tierra de la aldea que le resguardaba. Le restaban solo la tarde para su marcha y la llegada a Suna no podía retrasarse. Gaara necesitaba de ella, de su labor como consejera y guardaespaldas. El imperio de arena reclamaba el regreso de su princesa y la heredera del trono era consciente que su lugar residía entre esas áridas tierras.

La tarde transcurrió veloz, el sol no demoró en esconderse por las montañas y el trabajo por fin se había terminado. Temari estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y salió del edificio con el presentimiento de que él estaría esperándola.

Y no se equivocaba, ahí estaba Shikamaru, permanecía con la espalda recargada en un árbol, la mirada fija en el cielo y en las nubes que navegaban en el con esa parsimonia que el ninja envidiaba.

Uh, linda cara. Parece que no pasaste buena noche. — ironizó mientras caminaba hacia él y le miraba las acentuadas ojeras.

Shikamaru sonrió coqueto, le encantaba ese juego que mantenían cada que se veían. Se separó del tronco y camino hacia ella, mirándole los hinchados labios color carmesí.

No es eso, mi noche fue… cómo describirla. Increíble y problemática. Mi cara siempre es así. — explicó manteniendo esa boba sonrisa a cada momento.

¿Si? Jamás me había fijado. — confesó mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea.

¿Tsunade te gritó demasiado? — averiguó el menor siguiéndole el paso mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en ella.

Nada que no pueda manejar. Mi padre también era un maldito, los viejos amargados son mi especialidad. — indicó la rubia, clavándole un suave codazo en las costillas.

El joven Nara asintió, se sobó el golpe y continuó caminando. — Ya veo. — mencionó con plenitud, continuando la marcha.

Las calles de la aldea aún no parecía tener mucho movimiento, el bullicio en ellas era mínimo así como también las personas que se veían deambulando. La lluvia había cesado durante la noche pero la humedad se sentía impresa en la piel, el verde del paisaje brillaba con ganas y la naturaleza agradecía toda esa agua que ahora le hidrataba las raíces.

¿Estas lista para marcharte? — murmuró rompiendo el silencio un apagado Shikamaru, quien tenía la vista perdida en las inmensas puertas de madera que adornaban la entrada y salida de su aldea.

Temari dubitativa le miró de soslayo, suspiró y soltó lentas palabras — No lo creo. — espetó con un dejo de melancolía tiñéndole las palabras.

El tiempo pasará rápido. — agregó él, intentando animarla y animarse, pues la idea de no verla le afectaba aunque no quisiese.

Espero que sí. — se convenció Temari, sintiendo que la salida de esa aldea estaba más y más cerca.

Al llegar junto a la puerta y pasar el puesto de vigilancia y registro, ambos ninjas se detuvieron permaneciendo en silencio por un momento, dejando que fuese el sonido del viento agitando la copas de los arboles lo único que llenara el lugar. Era increíble la química que ambos desprendían, la confianza se percibía y la atracción podía respirarse entre ellos, sus ojos se entrelazaban compartiendo un secreto que solo los dos creían saber. El amor se podía palpar, se notaba en el brillo inusual del iris oscuro de Shikamaru al mirarla y en la eterna sonrisa sincera que le entregaba ella en cada encuentro. A pesar de que sabían que se separarían, la frontera que les dividía a menudo no había sido distancia suficiente para apagar el fuego entre ambos, ni barrera para limitarlos. Estaban convencidos de que el alejarse no sería un problema. Muy por el contrario, estaban firmes en el hecho de que se volverían a ver.

Sin embargo, era incuestionable que se extrañarían. Que lo que habían compartido aquella noche significaba algo franco, nato, paradisiaco, algo perfecto.

Vendré para el próximo festival. — se lamentó la rubia, fingiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, volteándose para quedar frente a él y aprovechar de mirarlo esos últimos minutos que tenía.

¿Te gustó la festividad? — preguntó Shikamaru intentando ganar tiempo, ganar palabras y extender esa voz que le fascinaba.

Me gustó lo que trajo la primavera. — explicó, mirándolo con los ojos encendidos, con ese verde esmeralda brillante, profundo, colmado de sentimientos y sensaciones.

¿Sí? — bufoneó el menor, sonriéndole cómplice y mirándola con aún más intensidad.

Sí. — afirmó ella, segura, solida, resistente, aun cuando por dentro tenía ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar.

Mhh… Los capullos brotan en primavera. — meditó por un momento.

La rubia le cogió por la cintura y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo, él no se negó y pasó sus brazos rodeándole los hombros, permaneciendo juntos una vez más.

Más allá, bajo el techo del puesto de vigilancia de la portería, Kotetsu e Izumo observaban la romántica escena, perplejos y sorprendidos. Aunque no del todo pues como eran quienes vigilaban a menudo el lugar, sabían bien que esos dos (Temari y Shikamaru) se enredarían tarde o temprano.

Vaya vaya, esos tortolos se ven más que amigos. — comentó riéndose uno de los porteros, mientras jugaba con el lápiz que sostenía en sus dedos.

Cállate Kotetsu, no es nuestro tema. Debemos registrar que se ha ido. — le contestó el otro, un tanto más amargado, comenzando a escribir en el libro que descansaba sobre la madera del escritorio.

Eres tan aburrido Izumo. — finalizó el chunin, apoyando su mentón sobre el envés de su mano y dispuesto a observar la escena hasta que esta llegase a su fin.

Los adolescentes permanecieron así, cercanos, sintiéndose, impregnándose del aroma del otro y percibiendo sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

Shikamaru se despidió cerrando los ojos para suspirar por un minuto, prometiéndole internamente que soñaría con el día en que ambos volviesen a verse en esa entrada, garantizándole que sería él quien estaría ahí esperándole. Que atesoraría esos recuerdos, esos sentimientos que le instaban a intentar retenerla.

Y poco a poco ella fue separándose, hasta que el abrazo finalizó, levantó la vista, lo miró a los ojos y confesó a voz firme:

No Shikamaru. No solo los capullos lo hacen. — afirmó esbozando esa sonrisa tan suya. — Todo florece en primavera. — sentenció y en un movimiento rápido le besó la comisura de los labios.

Entonces, ella esbozó la sonrisa más dichosa que poseía, alzó su diestra y la sacudió despidiéndose. Se giró tragándose el agrio y áspero pesar, levantó la cabeza con funesta y emprendió marcha hacia el horizonte, en dirección opuesta a donde su corazón quería quedarse, a donde su ser pertenecía. Caminó, sin mirar atrás, complacida con su descubrimiento y optimista, albergando la esperanza de que ese chico perezoso de Konoha aguardara por ella hasta la próxima primavera.

FIN.

Agradecimientos del autor: ¡Hey! a todos y todas, soy quien escribió esto y les quiero agradecer inmensamente por el apoyo que recibió esta historia. Quiero darle las gracias a quienes siguen a esta pareja aunque sé que es imposible no amarla 3. Son tan kashdkja.

Bueno, volviendo a la seriedad, de verdad gracias.

Hace tiempo tenía unas ganas inmensas de escribir sobre Temari y Shikamaru, además de querer intentar algo un poco más turbio de Neji y Hinata, no lo sé aún, creo que me tomaré unos tragos y pensaré si hacer o no eso. Pero quería llevar a cabo algo del ShikaTema, así que les agradezco el apoyo, sus estrellas y los comentarios. Espero que la inspiración me llegue y se me ocurra alguna otra loca idea de esta pareja.

Si les gustó mi forma de escribir, mi redacción y la manera que tengo de plasmar en letras mis ideas, me gustaría que me dejaran aquí sus opiniones sobre qué les gustaría leer…

Gracias nuevamente, les debo un montón y me alegra infinitamente que les haya emocionado mi Fanfic.


End file.
